An Outlaw Queen Mixtape
by jenningz
Summary: A collection Outlaw Queen one shots & prompt week contributions - mostly AU, some canon. Angst, fluff & pain a-plenty.
1. I'd Like That A Lot

"Regina Mills." She said, extending her hand for the man opposite her to shake.

"Robin Locksley." He smiled warmly, jumping as the buzzer went.

Regina smiled back but she knew it probably looked fake. Mal had talked her into speed dating and she had, after her friend had all but marched her up to the building, reluctantly agreed.

"So Mr Locks-"

"Robin, please." He said, cutting her off. His hand gently settling on top of hers. Regina blushed, huffing slightly before moving her hand away.

This guy was a little bit too forward for her taste.

"So Robin, what do you do for a living?" She said, trying to regain her composure.

"I'm a personal trainer." He said with a smirk.

"Ah so you're one of those." Regina sighed.

"Pardon me?" Robin replied.

"I've never met a personal trainer who didn't think highly of themselves." Regina said, raising her eyebrow.

"A bit hasty with your snap judgement there darling, don't you think?" Robin snapped, realising his choice of words probably wasn't helping.

Regina was about to reply when the buzzer went off again.

Thank God she'd never have to see him again.

* * *

Regina was rummaging through her bag for her phone when someone bumped into her from behind.

"Watch it buddy!" She snapped as she looked up to see who the culprit was.

"Apologies Regina." Robin blushed, holding his hands up in mock defense.

"I'd appreciate it if you could watch where you're going." She groaned.

"I said sorry, darling." Robin sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why don't I buy you a drink?" He offered.

Regina huffed, it seems Mal wasn't coming to meet her anytime soon and if she was honest with herself, that experience had certainly warranted some sort of alcoholic beverage.

"Fine, Mr Locksley." She said, "But don't try and recruit me into your personal training programme okay?"

"You have my word." He smiled.

* * *

Regina was drunk, really drunk and was definitely regretting agreeing to join Robin for a drink. He'd bought the first round and, surprisingly, she found they had a lot in common – so she decided to stay for another.

It was past 2am when Robin ordered a round of shots, Regina had protested but she was having a good time and for the first time since Daniel died, she felt free.

"You are bloody stunning Regina Mills." Robin slurred, knocking his third shot.

Regina rolled her eyes, "Is this when I'm supposed to compliment you back huh Mr Robin?" She giggled.

"Mr Robin?" He laughed, his hand on her thigh. "But no you don't have to." He grinned.

"I suppose you are quite handsome." She said, biting down on her lip, "And sexy…" She whispered, leaning into him.

Robin's breath hitched in his throat.

"Regina I…" He said, fumbling for words. This woman had him weak at the knees (and the alcohol probably wasn't helping matters).

"I like you, Mr Locksley." She said, moving away and poking his chest.

"I like you too." He smiled, his hand still on her thigh. He didn't want to move it, he couldn't.

They stared at each other for a moment before Robin couldn't take it any longer, leaning forward he pressed his lips against hers.

For a moment, Regina contemplated pushing him away. Her brain was telling her to stop but she couldn't, and when his tongue pressed against her lips she lost all control.

"So gorgeous." He hummed in between kisses, his fingers running through her soft hair that smelt of apples, "So beautiful." He whispered against her lips as they kissed with desperation.

When they finally broke apart, they were breathless.

Regina chuckled, her head was spinning and she couldn't tell if it was from the alcohol or his lips.

"Perhaps I misjudged you, Robin." She said after a moment.

"Perhaps. But maybe you'd let me take you out on a proper date when we're less intoxicated and you can decide for certain." He smiled, his hand still resting on her thigh.

"I'd like that." She smiled, unable to stop herself from leaning forward and kissing him again. "I'd like that a lot." She smiled.


	2. The Dreams

The dreams started 3 weeks after Robin died. Sometimes she'd wake up screaming, and when Henry was staying he'd hold her until she fell asleep. Sometimes she'd dream they were back in Camelot, when they were happy. Sometimes she'd just wake up numb, wondering how she could possibly move forward from this.

More often than not, she dreamed about him dying. Over and over again. Her heart breaking slowly as she watched him leap in front of her, that bolt of lightning striking Robin's chest, over and over again.

She started to dread sleep, knowing she'd fall asleep peacefully before the dreams taunted her. When she dreamt they were in Camelot she'd wake up sobbing, sure she was really there, sure his lips were on hers only to realise it was all just a dream and he was never coming back and she'd never be able to feel his hand in hers ever again.

She felt alone, she had nobody. The people of the town had rallied around her in the wake of Robin's death but, as often happens, after a few weeks everyone had gone back to their own lives, leaving Regina alone to mourn the loss of Robin.

Regina poured herself a glass of wine before bed that night, as she quite often did now – hoping it would dull the constant ache that sat in her chest, the constant longing for one moment with him. It did, a little, but that was before she fell asleep and the dreams came.

* * *

But that night was different, she fell asleep peacefully, or at least she was sure she did, only to find Robin standing in front of her, that ever charming smile on his face.

"Regina." He whispered, his hand brushing her hair aside.

"R-robin?" She said, unsure if this was real or if it was another one of her dreams. Her heart was pounding, her throat dry.

"It's me, my love. My darling Regina." He smiled, pressing his lips to hers. She was sure she felt it, but she couldn't have. Surely not? Robin was dead, gone. He couldn't be here. It was impossible.

"I'm dreaming." She reasoned, shaking her head.

"Regina you have to move on, you need to be happy." He said, taking her hand in his. "I can't have you hurting like this." He said.

"You're not real. You're dead. You can't be here." She rambled, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"After all you've witnessed, do you really believe that this isn't possible?" He said, chuckling a little.

"But, how?" She asked, wanting so desperately for this moment to last forever.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is you." He smiled, cupping her face in his hand and kissing her again. "I love you Regina, and I always will, but you need to be happy, you need to move on." He insisted.

"How am I supposed to move on from this?" She cried, holding onto him desperately.

"You'll figure it out, my darling." He smiled, kissing her one last time before disappearing. Just as he had the night he died


	3. We Had A Thing

"Good evening my darling." Robin smiled, wrapping his arms around Regina from behind, squeezing her waist gently.

Regina huffed, "I don't have time for this, Robin. I'm meeting Mal at 7."

Robin pulled away and scratched his beard, "Anyone would think you're dating her." He snapped.

Regina was silent. She hadn't told him about their past, not yet. She wasn't ready, and she didn't think Robin was ready either. If she was honest with herself she'd been avoiding the issue, spending more time with her instead of him. No wonder he was asking questions.

"Well, I'll be here… waiting, at home alone." He sighed, flopping onto the couch.

"Don't be dramatic, Robin. Why don't you invite the pirate round and play some of your silly video games?" She suggested, trying to make light of the situation.

"I'll think about it." Robin replied, staring at the wall.

"I'm going to get ready, when you're done feeling sorry for yourself, dinners in the fridge." Regina sighed and headed upstairs to get changed.

* * *

When Regina got home later that evening, she couldn't see straight. She'd had one too many red wines and she already felt a headache brewing when she stepped through the door.

Kicking off her heels, she stumbled upstairs to the bedroom, barely managing to slip off her dress before she collapsed onto the bed.

Robin groaned as he felt her weight on the bed, "Regina…" He mumbled, reaching out for him.

"Hi." She responded in a slurred whisper, "Sorry I woke you."

"Don't worry." He sighed, wrapping himself around her. "I barely see you, I have to grab every opportunity I can get." He sighed.

Regina groaned, "Robin I'm tired and drunk, I'm not arguing about this again."

"Who say anything about arguing Regina?" Robin huffed.

"Never mind, go back to sleep. I have a meeting in the morning." She said, kissing his forehead before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

When Regina walked through the door, Robin was pacing in the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I can't take it anymore Regina." He sighed, "We're supposed to be married, and you spend all your time with her. When was the last time we even went out for dinner?"

"Robin, I'm not doing this right now. I have a headache and it's been a long day." Regina said, kicking off her heels.

"Because you were out till God knows when last night, drinking with Mal." Robin snapped.

"Robin…" Regina sighed, but he wasn't going to let up. She'd skirted around the issue for far too long.

"No Regina, we're talking about this now. I'm sick and tired of you ignoring the problem." He groaned.

"Fine." She said, sitting down at the table.

"Can you not see how she's coming between us Regina?" He sighed, "I love you but you're never here."

"I'm here now." She replied, looking him in the eye.

"And for how long? Do you not understand why I'm upset Regina? She's known you practically all your life. She's been there through practically everything, forgive me for feeling a little insecure about wondering whether you might be happier with her." Robin rambled.

Regina sighed, massaging her temples. "We had a thing in college."

"Excuse me?" Robin said, his eyes wide.

"Me and Mal, we had a thing." Regina admitted, her chest tightening.

"Bloody hell." Robin groaned, running his hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry." Regina sighed, "I'm sorry I've been neglecting you."

"Are you?" Robin snapped.

"Yes I am, Robin. I guess I was scared to tell you so instead of coming clean I just ran away." She said honestly.

Robin sighed, unsure where to go next.

"I love you, you know." Regina said after a few minutes.

"Do you?" Robin asked, feeling hurt.

"Of course I do, it took me so long to say it do you really think I'd say it if I didn't mean it?"

"I guess not." Robin said, "I love you too."

"Is that lasagne I can smell?" Regina said after a moment.

Robin chuckled, "Yeah, I know it's your favourite."

"Pretty sure you're my favourite." Regina said, moving over to him.

"Is that right?" He smirked, running his hands through her hair.

"Always." She smiled.


	4. Always

Standing in the archway of the door, bags in both hands, he looked back at her one last time. "I'm sorry." He whispered, tears streaming down his face.

He'd forgotten how they'd got here, how they'd even reached this decision. His mind fails to recall at what point they went from being in love to barely speaking, but he wishes it wasn't like this. He wanted to go back and start again, make sure he told her every day how much she meant to him, how much he loved her.

Regina stood just meters behind him, her hands balled into fists at her sides. She was angry and hurt. She didn't want him to leave, this hadn't been her choice, it wasn't what she had decided.

"Robin please… please don't." She cried, absentmindedly reaching out for him, her hand clutching at the space between them, the air thick with sadness.

"It's the only way." He sighed, before stepping over the threshold of the door and into the night.

As Regina heard his car drive away, she collapsed on the floor and sobbed. Her own arms which were wrapped around her own body provided little comfort.

As she pulled herself off the floor after what felt like an eternity, she closed the door, her head leaning against it for a moment before she convinced herself that she needed to sleep.

Climbing into bed she sighed, reaching out to his side which was now empty - it had been empty for months but now he was gone it felt real.

Grief engulfed her once more and her eyes burned as tears poured out of them. "It's not supposed to be like this." She cried, clutching her pillow, "We were supposed to be together, always."

As she fell into a fitful sleep, her mind tortured her. Tortured her with memories of happier times, of how it used to be.

* * *

"Regina Mills." She smiled, her lips curving into a smile.

"Robin Locksley." He smiled back as he leaned in to hug her.

They'd met on an online dating website, Regina was hesitant at first but once Mal had convinced her it was harmless, she decided to give it a go.

At first she'd had very little contact from anyone, there were a few creeps who sent her dirty messages - who of course, she promptly deleted and blocked. That was until Robin messaged her.

He was funny, which Regina liked, and he didn't seem to just want sex, another thing Regina approved of; but most of all he was gorgeous.

Robin worked at an adventure camp in the mountains and spent most of his time in the woods building shelters, and teaching people archery - which apparently was his specialty.

"You smell of forest." Regina blurted out.

"Part and parcel of the job, darling. I spend so much time outdoors it's practically in my blood." He chuckled before gesturing towards their table.

He'd picked a low key restaurant for their first date, not wanting to overwhelm her and when she'd arrived she'd seemed relieved at his chosen location.

"This place is perfect." She smiled as she sat down, immediately pouring herself some water.

Robin smiled and joined her at the table, before doing the same.

Despite Regina's initial reservations, she enjoyed their date and after that, they became inseperable, spending every waking moment together whether it be alone or with their group of friends.

* * *

"I love you, Regina." Robin had whispered, the first time they made love.

Regina had been too scared to say it, terrified he'd just said it in the heat of the moment.

When he repeated those magical three words a week later as they celebrated their anniversary, she was overwhelmed.

"I love you too, Robin." She whispered back, her eyes filled with tears as she felt truly happy for the first time in years.

* * *

"Hello?" Regina said, snapping her fingers in front of Robin as he stared into space at the dinner table.

"S-sorry…" He mumbled, shoving another forkful of pasta into his mouth.

Regina sighed and rolled her eyes. Robin hadn't touched her in weeks, the stress of losing his job had overwhelmed him and he'd spent the last 2 weeks in bed, only rousing to get food.

"This isn't forever you know." Regina said, trying to reason with him.

"What if it is, what if I can't find anything else that makes me happy." He sighed.

"I thought I made you happy." Regina snapped back.

"You do Regina.. it's just…" He trailed off.

"I don't fulfill all your needs?" She said.

Robin just shook his head, he didn't want to argue again, he was sick of arguing.

"Forget it." He said, standing up abruptly to clear his plate.

"Fine." Regina huffed, watching him as he disappeared upstairs.

* * *

"Please come home, Robin." Regina cried.

"Do you really want me to Regina? Aren't you sick of arguing all the time. I don't make you smile anymore." He sighed.

"We'll figure it out, we-… I love you Robin, please. I don't know who I am without you." She sobbed.

"Regina I…" Robin sighed, "We're broken."

"Please." Regina said quietly, so quiet Robin barely heard her.

"Alright." He agreed after a few moments silence, "Okay."

* * *

Regina anxiously waited by the door for him to come home. He'd been gone for 2 months and she'd been barely existing without him.

When she heard his key turn in the door she was sure she was going to be sick, she'd missed him so much she hadn't thought about the moment he might actually return, what he might look like, what he'd smell like.

"Regina." He said quietly as he pushed the door open, dropping his bags at his sides.

Suddenly, she had no control of her body and felt herself lunging towards him, her hands in his hair, her lips on his skin.

She was sure she heard him chuckle, and when she finally pulled away they both had tears in their eyes.

"I missed you." He whispered, his thumb running over the space where she still wore her wedding ring. She daren't take it off, just in case. Just in case he came back.

"You're not…"

"It's in my pocket, I wanted to see if you were wearing yours." He admitted, laughing a little.

"Oh." She blushed, "I couldn't take it off, not until I knew for sure." She said.

"Would you like to?" He asked, pulling his ring out of his pocket.

"Are you sure?" Regina asked, her throat scratchy, "You've just got home and I-"

"Please, Regina." He said, stepping closer to her.

Regina nodded and slipped the ring onto his finger, bringing his fingers to her lips once she'd done so.

Robin pulled her into him, breathing her in. "I never stopped loving you, Regina. I just forgot how to show you." He sighed.

"I know." She said, holding him tighter, "We'll figure it out."

"It feels so good to be home." He smiled when they pulled apart.

"Really?" She asked, wiping her eyes.

"Always." He smiled.


	5. Expecting

Pacing up and down her office at the town hall, Regina glanced at the test again. She knew the result wasn't going to change but that didn't stop her checking just to be sure. Those two pink lines had taken her completely by surprise and now she wasn't quite sure what do to next.

Throwing the test in the trash can, she sat back down at her desk. Her heart was racing and she felt a bit light headed, she also wasn't sure whether the soup she had for lunch would be showing itself again. Clutching her stomach she sighed, she had no idea how far along she was or how the hell this even happened. Well, she knew how it happened but she'd been very meticulous with her birth control and almost always insisted they use another form of protection.

Clearly something had gone wrong.

Shakily, she picked up her phone and dialed Robin's number. They'd never really broached the subject of having a child together. Robin had Roland, and she had Henry – not that she was opposed to the idea of giving either of them a sibling, it just wasn't ever something they'd spoken about.

"Hello my darling." Robin said on the other end of the line. "Everything alright?"

"Hi Robin, yes I… Can you come to the office?" She blurted out. Where was she even supposed to start?

"Of course my love, I'll be there within the hour." He replied, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Great." She said abruptly and hung up before grabbing the trash can and vomiting up her lunch.

* * *

When Robin arrived he was immediately at her side as she sat on the couch in her office, her pale complexion giving him an indication that something wasn't quite right.

"Regina, what's the matter?" He asked, his thumb brushing over hers as he held her hand.

Regina sighed, she'd never had to do this before, tell someone she was expecting, and she had no idea where to begin.

"I… I don't even know how to do this." She started and Robin frowned.

"Regina what's wrong?" He pushed, squeezing her hand.

Regina figured she was best just coming out with it, there was no sense in beating around the bush. It was just making her feel sick.

"I'm pregnant." She said.

"What?!" Robin cried, "You're… We're going to have a baby?"

"Apparently so!" Regina said, smiling weakly.

Robin didn't say anything further before he scooped her into his arms and peppering her skin with kisses, "That is the best news." He whispered against her neck as he held her tightly.

"You're not upset with me?" She asked, pulling away to look at him, "We've never even spoken about having a kid Robin."

"Why on earth would I be upset?" He smiled, "The woman I love is having my baby, why on earth would I not be happy about that?"

"We have Roland… and Henry." She blushed.

"And now they'll have a little brother or sister." He grinned.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Regina asked, still unsure.

"Absolutely Regina, you've made the happiest man in the world… again." He chuckled.

"I was so scared I… I didn't know how you'd take it." She blushed. Usually so sure of herself, Regina felt uncomfortable in her own body for the first time in years.

"Oh my darling, I am so happy. I can't believe we're going to be parents, again!" He grinned, pulling her into a hug again, "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." Regina whispered back, a genuine smile creeping onto her lips for the first time since she'd found out.

"Let's go tell our boys!" Robin said when they pulled apart. "They're going to be so excited."

Regina stood and nodded in agreement before taking his hand and following him out the door.


	6. You Are My Future

Before him she didn't believe in happy endings. Happy endings were for heroes, for people whose hearts weren't covered in black scars like hers. Black scars that reminded her of all the terrible things she'd done, the people she'd hurt, the lives she'd taken.

"Villain's don't get happy endings." She had said. It had almost become her mantra. She didn't deserve a happy ending, her heart was blackened, and that was that.

Until she met him. Until Robin Hood all but swept her off her feet with his compassion and determination to love her unconditionally, paying no mind to the person she once was. Robin was only interested in the person she was now. The mother, the daughter and the friend.

"What matters is who you are now." He had whispered to her. It took time but she started to believe it, started to believe she could be more than her past, that whilst the Evil Queen would always be a part of her, it no longer controlled her.

Her black scars began to fade with his help, he didn't have magic but he healed her wounds, healed her brokenness, promised she was his future and that he was her happy ending.

When he disappeared in front of her, she felt herself slipping away, felt the anger bubbling up inside, her hands in fists, the person she once was threatening to rear its head, to seek revenge.

When Hook appeared she wanted to wring his neck, punish him for coming back when Robin couldn't, but what good would that be? What good would leaving her friend without her love be?

She wasn't that person anymore, Robin had showed her that. He'd shown her the light, and when all was said and done, that's what she chose. She chose him, just as he'd chosen her, chosen to see the good in her.

She'd make him proud. Be the hero, the savior, the friend and the mother. Unafraid to finally show her scars because they didn't matter anymore. What mattered was her Outlaw, and even now that he was gone, his soul snuffed out in front of her very eyes, he was still in her heart, whispering those precious words…

"Regina, you are my future."


	7. Birthday Surprise

Robin almost tripped over the step as Regina guided him outside, her hands over his eyes.

"Will you just tell me what's going on, Regina?" He huffed.

"It's a surprise!" She insisted, poking her head round to check he wasn't sneaking a peak through her fingers.

"I bloody hate surprises." He groaned.

"But it's your birthday." She sighed, coming to an abrupt stop.

Regina removed her hands from his face and stepped to the side, Robin fumbling around with his eyes still shut.

"Can I look now?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yup." She smiled, turning him around to face the large tree in their backyard.

When Robin opened his eyes he gasped, "A treehouse?" He said, a little taken aback.

"I thought you'd like it, I know you miss being able to explore in the forest now that we live in the city and well… This was the best I could do." She blushed.

"Regina it's beautiful, how did you?" He asked, stepping towards her.

"Killian and David might have helped, and Henry too." She smiled as his hands fell to her waist.

"It's perfect my darling, you are perfect." He grinned, pressing his lips to hers.

He hummed and smiled against them, "You always smell so delicious."

Regina scoffed, playfully smacking his shoulder, "And you still somehow smell of forest, and the outdoors… even though we live in the city now." She chuckled.

"So milady." He said, stepping even further into her space, "Care to come play with me in my treehouse."

Regina bit down on her lip, "Well we do have a few hours before the boys are home… I suppose we could."

Robin smirked and kissed her again before leading her up the ladder and into the treehouse.


	8. Stay With Me

Her heart racing, Regina pressed her jacket on the wound in an attempt to stem the bleeding. He was fading, and fast.

"Please Robin, stay with me." She begged. She'd called an ambulance not five minutes before, her hands shaking as she dialed the number, barely able to speak to the operator on the other side.

"…'gina" He mumbled, weakly lifting up his hand to cup her face.

"It's okay Robin, help is on it's way just stay with me." She cried, tears running down her face.

There was a faint sound of sirens in the distance and Regina sighed with relief, her hand pushing down harder with her jacket as she looked down to see her hands now covered in blood.

"I…I love…" Robin mumbled again, his complexion was pale and his eyes glassy, it was almost as if he was looking right through her.

"I know Robin, I know." She soothed, willing the ambulance to hurry up.

When Regina looked up, she saw the paramedic running towards her. "I love you too." Regina said, pressing a kiss to his forehead before the paramedic gently ushered her out of the way so he could work on Robin.

* * *

When Robin awoke, he was in agony, a sharp pain shooting through his chest.

"Hey sleepyhead." Regina smiled, her hand reaching out for his.

"What…what happened?" Robin said, clutching his head.

"You were stabbed." Regina said blankly, the shock of what happened still painfully fresh. "I thought I was going to lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere my darling." Robin smiled weakly, squeezing her hand as best he could.

"Good." Regina sniffed, before leaning in to kiss him softly.


	9. I Love You

It hadn't been easy.

She'd taken a long time to open up to him, and when she finally did she still couldn't quite whisper the words, couldn't quite convince herself that it was okay to let go and be totally 100% vulnerable with him.

He didn't give up, she admired him for that, didn't give up on her even when she told him to. When she told him to leave and move on, that it would've been easier that way.

Robin didn't want easy.

He wanted her.

* * *

"I love you." He'd whispered one night when they were tangled up in one another, both breathless but alive. "I love you." He repeated, over and over and over again. She wanted to let go. She wanted to tell him.

"I love you" He soothed when he woke up to find her crying in bed after another nightmare about all the things she'd done. All the people she'd hurt… killed. He'd held her close and whispered it over and over again, willing her to believe it, promising her he always would.

"I love you." He'd cried after they fought. After she was stupid and jealous and they'd argued, screaming at each other from the other end of the room. He'd left then, and Regina was sure he wouldn't return but he did, those three words falling from his lips so effortlessly as he pulled her into him, breathing her in.

"I love you." He'd said as they'd sat together at Killian and Emma's wedding, as they watched their two friends finally secure their happy ending… Regina still too afraid to accept hers.

"I love you." He'd grinned as he got down on one knee and asked her to be his wife, hoping that the promise of a future with him and a ring on her finger would convince her that she deserves him, that she deserves to be happy.

"I love you." He'd sobbed when she broke off the engagement, terrified because it was all becoming real and suddenly she was scared.

"I love you." He'd sighed, when she wasn't there to hear it. When she wasn't there to hold, to kiss.

"I love you." He'd cried when she'd turned up at the front door at 3am three weeks later, wondering if the proposal was still on the table. Crying because she didn't know if he'd take her back. Clinging onto him as he told her of course it still was, that he couldn't live without her, that she was his future.

"I love you." He'd said, tears in his eyes as she walked down the aisle in a white dress, because Emma had insisted she wear white, despite Regina's reservations. Because this was a new start and she deserved to feel like a bride. That it didn't matter about her past. Robin was her future.

"I love you." He'd whispered as he'd unzipped her dress, pressing a kiss to her shoulder as he watched the material pool on the floor of their room, as he'd inhaled sharply at how beautiful she looked both in and out of the dress.

"I love you." He'd uttered as he fell shortly after she did, collapsing on top of her, breathless, his body on fire.

* * *

"I love you too." She'd whispered as the sun rose, as her hands ghosted over his skin; Robin stirring from his slumber, unsure he'd dreamt it.

When he looked at her for confirmation she bit her lip and nodded, "I love you." She smiled, a blush to her cheeks not from embarrassment but from relief. Relief that she'd finally let go.

"I love you." He'd cried, "I love you, I love you, I love you." He'd repeated, scooping her into his arms, peppering her skin with kisses.

"I'm sorry it took so long." She sighed, pressing her lips against his.

"It was worth the wait my love." He smiled, and kissed her for what felt like the millionth time.


	10. I Don't Know How To Dance

"I don't know how to-" Regina blushed, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You don't know how to dance?" Robin said, his eyes wide, a soft smile on his lips.

"It's not funny." She snapped, turning to walk towards the door.

"Darling don't be like that…" He sighed, reaching out for her. "I didn't mean to."

"It's fine." She huffed, "I'm not going anyway."

"What?" Robin said, his head snapping up.

"You heard me, I'm not going." She said, turning to face him.

"But we promised." Robin sighed, "Please don't be like this Regina."

"I'm not being like anything, I'm not about to make a fool of myself in front of everyone, Robin." She groaned, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Even if I escort you… as your date?" He smiled.

"Excuse me?" She said, rolling her eyes. "You're my best friend, isn't that a bit weird?" Regina chuckled.

Robin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, unsure what to say next. Truth is he'd been in love with Regina from the moment he laid eyes on her in Freshman year.

"Robin?" Regina said, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry I er… I just." Robin said, fumbling for words.

Regina sighed, "Fine, I'll go to the stupid dance, but only if you promise me one thing."

"What's that, sweetheart?" He smiled.

"Don't fall in love with me." She laughed.

Robin cleared his throat, "I'm afraid it's a little too late for that." He admitted, positive this was potentially the worst time for him to admit his feelings.

"What?" Regina snorted, "Are you for r-…oh." Regina said, realising he for once, wasn't' joking around.

"Yeah." He said, scrubbing his hands over his face.

"Robin I don't…" Regina mumbled.

"It's fine Regina, I'm sorry I blurted it out like that I just… there was never going to be a good time for this." He sighed.

Regina smiled and took his hand in hers, "Are you still okay to take me tonight?"

"If you're certain." He blushed, "I'd be honoured."

Regina grinned, "Good, then it's settled…" She said, "Who knows, you might even get a goodnight kiss."


	11. But How?

The rain was heavy as Regina placed the last arrow on Robin's grave slowly, almost not wanting to. She wasn't ready to let go, not yet. It had all happened so quickly, he'd jumped in front of her without a second thought, taking the bolt right through his chest.

He'd saved her.

"We'll leave you to it." Snow smiled, "You know where we are if you need us." She said, squeezing Regina's arm as she and the other mourners made their way to Granny's.

"I don't know who I am without you." Regina sobbed, finally letting herself break down once everyone was out of sight. Shed' been strong for Henry, for Roland. but now she was alone she didn't have to be strong anymore.

"You said I was your future." She cried, "And now you're gone."

Her heart ached, ached for the man she loved. It wasn't supposed to be like this. She wasn't supposed to be alone.

Perhaps she was a fool to believe she actually deserved a happy ending.

Villains don't get happy endings. She was right, all along. Despite how the others protested, when all was said and done. She was alone. Without him.

Robin was dead.

Running her hand along the casket she continued to sob, hard retching sobs that came from her very soul, from deep inside her. So strong they made her feel sick.

Dropping to her knees she retched, her stomach twisting, torturing her.

She didn't remember the last time she'd eaten properly, and perhaps it was a good thing as her insides tormented her.

She felt nothing but emptiness.

After a few deep breaths, she wiped her mouth and rose to her feet.

"I love you." She whispered, pressing her lips to her fingertips, then placing her fingertips on the casket. "Always."

* * *

She was just about to turn to leave when there was a flash of light.

"Regina?"

No. It couldn't be. Hades had said… No.

"R-robin?" Regina said, snapping her head around quickly.

Before she could stop herself, she'd dropped her umbrella and was running towards him.

"H-how… Hades said…" She mumbled before pressing her lips against his.

"I don't know." He said, confused.

"Am I dreaming?" She asked, pulling away, "Is this some kind of trick?" She said, stepping back.

"No, I'm here. It's me." He smiled.

Regina stood silently for a moment before lurching forward into his arms, both of them landing on the wet ground with a thud.

"I thought… I didn't… You're here." She said, peppering his face with kisses.

"I am." He smiled, "Always."

"Always." She repeated, and kissed him once more.


	12. The Saviour

"Regina...Regina darling let me inside, please?" Robin begged, resting his head against the door. "Please just open up."

He could hear Regina crying on the other side of the door and it broke his heart.

"Leave me alone, Robin." She sniffed. "Just go."

"Regina I'm not leaving you alone, not when you're like this. I'll sit out here all night if I have to." He protested, his palm on the door now, attempting to reach out for her even though she couldn't see him.

There was a moment of silence before he heard her moving around in the room. He watched as the door knob turned and steadied himself as he almost fell into her as she pulled the door open.

Regina stepped aside so her could enter the room and shut the door behind him. "Thank you for letting me in my love."

"I couldn't have coped with you begging at my door all night Robin." She said, smiling weakly.

"I wasn't going to leave you like this Regina, you're hurting." He sighed, running his hand along her arm, squeezing her hand when he reached it.

"They're right though." She sighed, shrugging him off and heading towards the bed.

"Are they hell." Robin scoffed, "Emma's not the only one who can save this town you know, and considering she's currently the Dark One, we need someone strong, someone to lead us. We need you, Regina."

"I can't… I can't do it." Regina said, shaking her head. "They don't believe in me."

"I believe in you." Robin smiled, bringing his hand to her face to brush a stray hair out of the way. "I absolutely believe in you."

"What if that's not enough Robin?" Regina said, brushing her cheek against his palm.

"It only has to be enough for you, my darling." Robin smiled.

"What if people get hurt… what if you get hurt. I'm not her anymore Robin, I'm not the Evil Queen anymore I don't enjoy watching people suffer, anymore." Regina cried.

"Everyone knows that." Robin reassured, "They're just scared."

"So am I." Regina said quietly.

"And I am too, but you also have the strength to save this town." Robin said.

"Do you really think so?" Regina asked, "You really believe in me?"

"Absolutely." Robin smiled, "I love you."

* * *

Crouching over Robin's body she kissed his lips softly, "Robin please wake up. Please be okay." Regina said, pulling him closer.

"What happened?" He croaked, his eyes opening slowly.

"You…the Fury… never mind. You're okay now." Regina said, tears in her eyes.

"If anyone can save this town, it's you." Leroy said, standing behind her.

"See, people do believe in you." Robin whispered, his fingertips brushing her cheek.

"We'll see." Regina said, smiling weakly as she pulled Robin to his feet, wrapping her arm around his waist. "Let's just get you checked out first."

"I'm fine darling." Robin insisted.

"That's what everyone says, then something goes wrong. We're getting you checked out." Regina said firmly and Robin nodded.

"Yes ma'am." He grinned, winking at her when she turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You saved us." Emma said blankly as she sipped on her hot chocolate.

"Pardon?" Regina said, doing the same – although she had chosen something a little stronger.

"Hook." Emma said, "It was you, you spoke to him, he sacrificed himself because of you." Emma said, tears in her eyes.

"I don't think you should be thanking me for convincing your beloved pirate to kill himself." Regina scoffed. She knew how much it hurt to lose the man you love.

"I'm not relieved he's dead, I'm in agony, I feel like my heart has been torn in two, but I'm grateful because you made him see the light. Not even I could do that, Regina." Emma explained, looking directly into her mug now.

"I guess I did." Regina said quietly.


	13. Just A Stupid Idea

It started out as just a silly idea, something that popped into her head on her birthday when she'd had one too many glasses of wine. She'd never really considered it before, sure they looked good on other people, and some of the designs she'd seen were truly works of art.

It just wasn't something she ever thought about, until now.

Grabbing a pencil and paper from the study, she began to sketch. It wasn't the neatest of sketches; after all she was heavily intoxicated.

"What are you doing Mom?" Henry asked, rubbing his eyes as he shuffled past the study on the way to the bathroom.

Regina hastily screwed up the paper and threw it into the trash, "Oh nothing... sorry I woke you." She said, unable to make him out clearly as her head span and her vision blurred - another consequence of having one too many.

Henry yawned, shrugging his shoulders. "If you say so..." He sighed, "Oh, and happy birthday Mom." He smiled.

Regina just smiled and nodded as he walked away.

This really was a stupid idea.

There was no way in hell she was going to get a tattoo.

Leaving the piece of paper in the trash, she flicked off the lights in the study and went to bed, praying that she didn't wake up with a hangover. 

* * *

She revisited the idea two months later as Killian showed off his latest ink when they all met up for drinks, an intricate design combining a swan and a hook, together with some script written in a language she didn't understand.

She itched to ask him more about it, how it felt, what it meant.

No.

Tattoos are for pirates, not for people like her. 

* * *

She finally caved when Henry convinced her to at least visit a tattoo artist and discuss ideas, if she changed her mind she didn't have to commit to anything.

"Fine." She had said, "Do you know anyone?" She asked, before thinking to herself that perhaps he knew just a little too much about tattoos.

"I do actually." Henry grinned, "He's called Robin."

Regina rolled her eyes, she'd heard of him. A thief who'd turned his life around.

They typed his name into Google and Henry fired off an email to the address on his website.

Regina didn't realise how hard her heart was pounding until the reply popped up on her screen.

 _'Sure thing, I have a slot at 1pm tomorrow. I look forward to meeting you. Robin.'_ He wrote and Regina suddenly felt sick.

Before she could protest, Henry had sent a reply back and added the appointment to her diary.

"There." Henry said, "Now there's no going back." He smiled before shutting down her computer and disappearing to his room. 

* * *

Regina felt incredibly out of her comfort zone. She was surrounded by several heavily tattooed people and realised that wearing her sensible pant-suit probably wasn't the best idea.

People were staring.

"Regina Mills?" A man called out from the doorway.

Swallowing hard Regina looked up; Robin was gorgeous - but not as heavily tattooed as she'd expected. Perhaps his tattoos were in a more... intimate place, she thought.

Regina stood and followed him into the back room. It was small, but private - something which she was glad of.

"Robin Locksley." He smiled, extending his hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Regina Mills." She said, "But I suppose you already know that." She smiled and shook his hand.

"Did you bring some designs with you or would you prefer if we talked it over and I could come up with a few myself?" He said, sitting down and pulling out a sketch pad.

"I had an idea but to be honest, I was drunk at the time and it was months ago and it... wasn't very good." She chuckled, shifting in her seat.

He pulled his chair closer to hers and she felt herself staring at his exposed arms, "Well, how about we discuss a few things and I'll come up with a few designs and you can come back in a couple of days and go through them with me?" He suggested.

"Sounds good." She said a little too quickly, causing Robin to laugh.

"Great."

They spent the next two hours discussing ideas; Regina was very picky with what she wanted - especially if she was going to have to have it on her body for the rest of her life.

Having entered the building not sure if she was even going to get the tattoo, she left having decided to get it done on her thigh. Robin had suggested it was a good place as it was easy to hide, but easy to show off should she ever want to.

When she left the studio it was dark, and she couldn't help but notice how Robin lingered a little after saying goodbye, leaning on the door frame as he stared into her eyes longer than he should've, his gaze dropping to her lips for just a second.

"Goodnight Robin." She said, turning to leave.

"Goodnight darling." He smiled, waving to her as she walked towards her car.

She was screwed.

Totally screwed. 

* * *

It was two weeks before Regina was happy with the design, and when Robin presented her with the final drawing she almost cried.

Together they had come up with an intricate drawing of a tree, each branch so detailed they looked almost lifelike and covered in red apples – her favourite. Running her fingertips over each hand drawn line, she felt a lump forming in her throat.

It was perfect.

It was her.

Robin convinced her to stay at the studio late to celebrate, he didn't put pressure on her to book a time to actually get it done, he was just glad he'd made her smile.

Pouring her a glass of champagne he smiled, "You know, you're not my usual clientele" He admitted.

"Believe me, I'm as shocked as you are. This started out as a stupid drunk idea on my birthday and now I'm actually getting a tattoo." She said.

"It's going to look beautiful on you." He said softly.

"You think?" Regina said, trying to sound more confident than she felt.

"Absolutely." He nodded.

A comfortable silence fell between them and Regina sighed happily, not really noticing that Robin's hand had shifted painfully close to hers.

She wanted him to just reach out and take it.

But she barely knew him.

"I better be going, I have a meeting in the morning." She said, putting down her glass.

"Right, yes." Robin said, standing up a bit too quickly.

"How about we start tomorrow? If you're free of course." She said, feeling nervous.

"It's going to take a while, darling." He said, but nodded.

"That's fine; I don't really have much else going on other than work and spending time with my son." She said, embarrassed.

"I'll book you in." He smiled, taking a leap of faith and kissing her cheek as they stood in the doorway.

Regina's heart was pounding.

"Goodnight Robin." She said, trying to remain composed.

"Goodnight Regina." He smiled, his eyes drifting to her hips as she walked out to her car. 

* * *

The pain wasn't what she expected when the needle first hit her skin, it was more of a dull sting than anything – she had expected it to be agony but instead, once she settled, she found she quite enjoyed it.

Some parts hurt more than others, but Robin was gentle and patient.

When he reached her upper thigh, she noticed how his hands lingered when he brushed away the ink every few minutes, almost as if he was caressing her skin.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Robin asked when he noticed she was clenching not only her fists but her teeth too.

"Just… that was a little bit more painful than I expected." She said, not wanting to sound weak.

"Do you want to take a break?" He asked, his hand stilling on her thigh.

"How close are we to being done?" She asked quickly, her skin on fire.

"I'm almost done." He said.

"I'll power through, just get it finished. I can take it." She said and Robin nodded, lowering the needle onto her skin again.

True to his word, Robin was done ten minutes later.

"Go have a look." He smiled, helping her off the bed and gesturing towards the full length mirror that stood in the corner.

Regina was staring so intently at her new ink, she hadn't noticed that Robin had joined her and was now standing right behind her.

"So?" He began, his breath hitting the back of her neck and sending a shiver down her spine. "What do you think?"

"It's perfect." She said, wondering why she felt so emotional about her tattoo. "I love it." She smiled, turning around to face him.

He was closer than she thought, their noses nearly touching.

"Good." He smiled, "And as I thought, it looks beautiful on you." He smiled, not stepping back, his eyes searching hers.

They stayed like that for what felt like forever before Regina boldly made the first move, stepping forward she pressed her lips against his, wondering what the hell had gotten into her.

Robin responded wholeheartedly, his left hand drifting through her hair, the other settling on her waist.

When they broke apart, they were both breathless.

"I um… I don't… I'm sorry." She mumbled.

Robin raised an eyebrow in confusion before reaching out for her hand, "What on earth are you sorry for sweetheart?" He said softly, his thumb brushing over her fingers.

"I just, I don't usually do things like that I guess… Never mind." She said, simply unable to find any words, or at least not the right ones.

"Regina I knew we had a connection the moment you stepped into my studio, a tattoo can be a really intimate, personal thing and I'm grateful you trusted me with that." He smiled, "And as for payment, it's on the house..." He said, "But…"

"Robin you can't… I have to pay you." Regina cut in.

"Then go out with me." He said quickly before she could protest any further.

"Pardon?" She said.

"Go out with me, on a date." He smiled, stepping into her space again.

"You want me to pay for my tattoo, by agreeing to go on a date with you?" She asked, confused.

"Yes." He smiled, "You're a beautiful, strong woman Regina. I told you, I was drawn to you the moment you walked in, not to mention the fact you did just kiss me." He smirked.

"That was…" Regina started but didn't finish.

"Please don't say a onetime thing?" He asked, searching her face for an answer.

"I'll tell you after our date." She agreed and Robin grinned.

"Let's get a dressing on your tattoo, then we can talk about where you'd like to go." He smiled, guiding her back towards the bed.

"Isn't the gentleman supposed to choose?" She asked, pushing herself onto the bed, shivering when Robin applied some soothing lotion to her thigh before covering it up with a dressing.

"Hm, I don't know about that." He chuckled, "But if you'd prefer a surprise…"

"I'd like that." She said, "I'd like that a lot. 

* * *

"So?" Robin said as they stood in her doorway after their third date.

"So." She smiled.

"Do I finally get an answer?" He asked his lips dangerously close to hers.

"I suppose so." She smirked before pressing her lips against his softly. Robin smiled against the kiss and pulled her in closer by her waist, his other hand finding its way to her hair.

He loved her hair.

"Not a onetime thing then?" He chuckled when they pulled away.

"No, definitely not." She chuckled, "Who knows, I might even let you tattoo me again."

"It would be an honour." Robin smiled before capturing her lips with his again.

"I'd like that." She whispered against his lips, "I'd like that a lot."


	14. Silver Linings

As Regina sat at the bar after being stood up yet again, she ran her finger over the rim of her glass, frustrated that she'd once again let her guard down only to be taken advantage of.

She was just about to get up and leave when someone sat in the chair directly next to hear, his eyes lingering over her body for a little longer than she felt comfortable with.

"Can I help you?" She asked, about five seconds away from punching this guy in the face.

"Apologies sweetheart, I just can't help but admire beauty when I see it." He said with a smile - although if she was honest it was more of a smirk.

"Well, I'm just leaving so-"

"Can I at least buy you a drink?" He smiled, reaching out for her arm, his fingertips brushing against her exposed skin just briefly.

Regina rolled her eyes but nodded, "Fine, just one." She said and sat back down in her seat.

"Two of whatever she's having." The man said to the barman before turning towards Regina once more. "Robin Locksley." He smiled, extending his hand.

"Regina Mills." She said and shook his hand. His skin was soft, but his fingertips course. She reasoned he must be a musician, either that or he had a very bizarre moisturising routine.

"What brings you here this evening?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink when the barman passed it to him.

"I was stood up... again." She huffed. "Third time this month, I don't know why I bother anymore."

"Well it seems we have something in common then darling, although for me it's the fourth time, by the same woman." He said, chuckling at his own stupidity for going back to her time and time again, even after she'd all but broken his heart in two.

"It seems so." She said quietly, grateful when he didn't push for more on the topic.

He was attractive, she'd give him that. His soft hands were a bonus, and he had the most beautiful smile, which, despite having just met him, made her stomach twist in knots.

"So, what excuse did yours come up with this time? I'm pretty sure I've heard them all." Robin laughed, his arm falling to the back of her chair.

"Had to take his dog to the vet." She scoffed, "He doesn't have a dog."

"Wow, that's new." He laughed, "Perhaps I haven't heard them all."

Regina blushed a little, this man was making her knees weak and she'd only just met him.

"You're a very beautiful lady, Regina." He said after a moment, "I can't imagine why anyone would want to stand you up."

Regina blushed again, "Well, if they hadn't I might not have met you so... silver linings and all that." She chuckled, hoping she sounded more confident than she felt.

"Indeed." He smiled.

* * *

"Would you go out again with me some time?" Robin asked as he hovered in her doorway.

"Depends, do you have an imaginary dog?" She giggled, her hand resting on his chest. She was drunk but she didn't care.

"Nope!" He grinned, his lips painfully close to hers.

"Then I'll consider it." She smiled, pulling a pen from her purse and scribbling her number on his palm.

"I look forward to it, darling." He whispered, leaning forward just a touch so his lips brushed across hers. "I've been wanting to do that all evening." He blushed when he pulled away.

"Me too." She admitted before pulling him in for another kiss.


	15. Slow Burn

She hadn't expected to fall in love with him when they met. It was somewhat of a slow burn at first, the idea of putting a label on their 'relationship' something that terrified them both. They'd both lost love before, been left broken-hearted and with a sense of hopelessness, wondering if they'd ever find love again.

They did, with each other. Truth is they knew the moment they met but both were too afraid to admit it, using every excuse under the sun not to get together.

To her surprise, it was Regina who took the first leap of faith, pulling him in for a kiss after they'd argued about something trivial and really quite stupid. Looking into his eyes she couldn't take it anymore, she needed to feel his lips against hers.

So she kissed him. Sloppy and desperate at first, their teeth smacking, lips searching, but once they found a rhythm, she wondered why she hadn't done it sooner.

"Bloody hell." He whispered, breathless when they broke apart.

"Yeah." She muttered, her fingertips brushing over her bottom lip in disbelief.

"Regina?" Robin asked, stepping closer for a moment, his eyebrow raised in concern.

"Hmm?" She hummed.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" He smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Regina blushed, wondering what was happening here, "Robin…"

"I'm just being honest." He sighed, hesitating for a moment before continuing. "Do you not feel what I feel?"

When Regina didn't answer immediately Robin felt his heart drop into his stomach.

"I do but…" She trailed off, leaving Robin scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"But what Regina?" He sighed, "You just kissed me, damn it."

"I know." She muttered, turning away from him for a moment.

"Then what is it? Surely it's time to stop being childish about this and just admit we're in love." He groaned, fighting the urge to step into her space again.

"I'm scared." She admitted after a moment.

"Me too Regina, surely you know that? After what happened with Marian I didn't dare open up to anyone let alone bloody fall in love with them." Robin cried, losing all self control and stepping closer to her again.

When Regina turned to face him her cheeks were tear stained, her eyes glassy, "Am I worth the risk?"

"Am I?" He sighed, desperate to kiss her again.

Regina nodded slowly, Robin closing the small gap that was left between them by crashing his lips against hers.

"You really are fucking beautiful." He said against her lips, "What on earth did I do to deserve you?"

Before he knew it he was flush against the door of his apartment, their kiss intensifying as they poured every emotion that had been building up over the last few months into it.

"Love you." Regina whispered, "Do you love me?"

"So bloody much Regina." Robin groaned as she popped open the buttons on his shirt.

"Are you sure?" He asked a few moments later just before the backs of his knees hit the edge of his bed. "I don't want to… it's taken us months to… admit our feelings… maybe we shouldn't…rush..this part."

"I think I'm done taking my time with you, Robin." Regina smirked.

She was so sexy and she knew it and that made her even sexier.

"Yes ma'am" Robin smirked, a chuckle escaping his throat.

"Good." Regina smiled.

* * *

"Tell me about your tattoo." She whispered later that night as she ran her fingertips across the ink that had faded significantly since he first got it.

"It's embarrassing really." He blushed, goose bumps covering his skin as she continued to brush her fingers over it.

"Tell me." She urged, encouraging him along with a peck to his already kiss swollen lips.

"A bunch of us in college got them, we thought it looked cool and a lion's supposed to represent courage and loyalty – funny now because I don't speak to any of them anymore but it was kind of a friendship thing. There wasn't a lot of meaning behind it at the time but I guess now its representative of how I've managed to survive everything I've been through…" Robin blushed.

"I have a tattoo." Regina blurted out after a moment, "You've probably seen it now but it's quite well hidden." She chuckled.

"Ever the gentleman, I noticed earlier but didn't want to pry… but seen as I've told you about mine." Robin smirked.

Regina blushed and pushed the covers down a little, exposing the part of her hip where her tree tattoo sat. "It's a tree of life."

"Ah."

"I got it when I was eighteen, it symbolises a lot of things but I guess I just thought it looked cool." She smiled, shivering when Robin brushed his thumb over it.

"It's kind of… sexy." He smiled, biting his lip as he traced over the ink several times with his index finger "I like it."

"I like you." Regina replied with a smirk.

Robin smiled and pulled her into his arms, "So… what are we Regina?" He asked, not wanting to push for a label but wanting clarification on where he stood with her.

"In love." She smiled, pressing a kiss to his temple, "Probably a bit crazy…"

And another.

"Together."

One more.

"So, if we met someone new..." He began before squeezing her side gently, "What would you introduce me as?"

"Robin"

"You know what I mean Regina, when they ask who I am to you." He huffed.

"Boyfriend I guess?" She replied nonchalantly.

"So I can take you out on a date now huh?" He smiled, his hands starting to roam across her skin.

"If you ask me nicely, buddy." Regina scoffed, "And I'll have to say yes first."

"You just said I'm your boyfriend!" Robin snorted, raising an eyebrow.

"You're too easy, Locksley." She giggled, "Of course I'll go out with you."

"Good." Robin smiled, and pressed a kiss to her nose. "I look forward to it."

"Me too." Regina smiled and kissed him softly, wondering why she hadn't done this sooner.


	16. The Wrong Stroller

**Just a little OQ/Hood-Mills fluff for Once day, based on the prompt from Imagine_OQ on Twitter 'Imagine Robin and Regina meeting at the park & meeting immediately again when they accidentally push the wrong strollers home...' Enjoy my pretties x**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own these folk._**

* * *

The air was crisp as Regina stepped outside her house, pushing Henry's stroller to one side as she locked the door.

She liked this weather, in fact it was a welcome break from the heat the summer had brought. It seemed Henry was just as pleased that it was now cooler, he'd been fussy all summer, struggling with the heat, but as soon as the leaves on the trees that lined her street had started to shed their leaves, he'd seemed happier, more content.

At least he took after his mother.

* * *

"Come on little lad." Robin smiled, fastening the buckle on Roland's stroller.

"Park park park!" Roland chimed, clapping his small, chubby hands together.

Robin chuckled, his son really was the most adorable little lad on the planet.

He only wished his mother was here to watch him grow, little by little every day, always learning something new. Robin was so proud of his little boy.

"Park Daddy!" Roland squealed excitedly again and Robin smiled.

"There, all done." Robin said, "Now we're all set, off to the park."

"Yayyyy!" Roland squealed and Robin grinned again, locking the door behind them.

* * *

When they reached the park, Regina pulled the blanket from Henry's stroller and laid it on the ground, despite the early hour they'd both already been up for a little while, so she handed him an apple to snack on.

The joys of having a toddler.

Regina was far away in her thoughts when a man and his son laid their blanket just a few feet from hers.

"Morning." He smiled, Regina looking up at him.

He was, in fact, rather handsome. Dimples forming in his cheeks when he smiled at her.

"Morning." Regina said back with a slight nod of her head, it seems she wasn't the only one who came to the local park to let her little boy run around in the morning.

"Nice day, isn't it." The man said, parking up Roland's stroller directly next to hers before picking Roland up and sitting him on the blanket.

"Quite, I much prefer this to the heat." She admitted, the man nodding in agreement.

"Sorry, how rude of me. I'm Robin." He smiled, brushing his hands on his jeans before extending his hand to shake.

"Regina." She smiled, shaking his hand. He had a firm grip, and his hands were big and strong.

 _Stop it Regina._

"Pleasure to meet you." Robin said before returning to his son.

They spent the next few moments in silence before Henry waddled over to Roland, insisting they play together.

Robin and Regina shared a knowing look, Regina secretly glad Henry seemed to have no trouble making friends at his young age.

They both enjoyed the cool morning in silence, not saying much, simply watching their children enjoy being outdoors in the fresh air.

It was all going wonderfully until Henry tripped and grazed his knee, his bottom lip immediately quivering, tears pouring out his eyes.

Regina was at his side quickly, scooping him into her arms and soothing him. "I better be going, get him cleaned up." Regina said, hurriedly grabbing the handles of his stroller, Henry on her hip.

"Of course." Robin said, wishing them both well before deciding it was best him and Roland head home too, it would be lunch time in an hour or so and Robin had promised his little lad fish and chips.

* * *

When Regina got home, she cleaned Henry up before putting him down for a nap, deciding she'd use the leftover apples to make a pie.

Panic washed over her when she checked the stroller, there were no apples, just a 'Robin Hood' fancy dress competition.

She had in fact, in her hurry, taken the wrong stroller.

"Shit." She cursed, wondering how on earth she would even return this to its rightful owner, no doubt he'd realised by now too.

Racking her brain, she decided once Henry had woke from her nap, she would head back to the park and hope Robin had the same idea.

* * *

"Red apples..." He whispered to himself when he went to grab the costumes he had bought himself and Roland for Halloween, he didn't remember having any apples.

"Oh bloody pissing hell." He cursed careful not to wake up Roland who he'd only just put down to sleep.

After a moment of panic, he decided to head back to the park once Roland had woken up from his nap, and hoped that Regina had had the same thought when she realised she too had taken the wrong stroller home.

* * *

"I'm so sorry." Regina sighed, exchanging strollers with Robin. "I had no idea until I went to grab the leftover apples and well, they weren't there."

"Oh it's no problem, you left in a hurry with Henry, and he was hurt. I'm sure we're not the first people this has happened to." He chuckled, those dimples showing themselves again.

"You're probably right." Regina said, blushing.

He really was gorgeous.

She really was beautiful.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Robin spoke up.

"I know this is really forward of me but would you like to go out for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Are you really asking me out on a date right now?" Regina chuckled.

"I guess so." Robin said, scratching behind his ear. "I suppose I'm a big believer in fate and we'll, we've already met twice today..."

"Sure." Regina said, throwing caution to the wind. "Why not?"

"O-okay, great. How about I pick you up at 7? There's a great New Mexican place in town that I've been wanting to try, if that's okay with you of course." Robin said, pulling his phone for her to type in her number.

"Sounds perfect, Mexican is one of my favourites." She smiled, wondering why on earth she'd just agreed to go on a date with this complete stranger. "At least if we mix up our strollers next time I can call you." She joked.

"Yeah." He laughed, "See you tomorrow, darling."

"I look forward to it." Regina smiled, before turning around and heading back home.

At least she wouldn't have to spend her birthday alone now.


	17. Snow

**Based on a prompt from Imagine_OQ, Regina being significantly older than Robin. This didn't turn out how I expected, at all but I hope you like it!**

 **Dislcaimer - I do not own these wonderful characters.**

* * *

The first time he met her was when he'd decided to shovel snow off the neighbors front lawns, quite a few of them were elderly or simply didn't have the time , as Robin was fresh out of college and yet to find a steady job he figured it was the least he could do.

She had burst out of her front door in a fluster, her cell phone pressed firmly against her ear as she engaged in what sounded like quite the heated discussion. He'd noticed her instantly because the red hue of her dress, and lips stood out against the pale white of the snow that covered her drive.

Once she clocked him, she had insisted he didn't need to shovel the show at her property, that "she'd get round to doing it eventually" but Robin had insisted, and after a few minutes of toing and froing, she'd relented, nodding quickly before getting into her car and speeding down the road towards work.

Not even the snow stopped Regina Mills working.

After their first encounter, they'd bumped into each other regularly, shared the occasional coffee and cake when it was cold out and Regina insisted he come inside before he froze to death.

He learned she was seeing someone a few months after they met, although from the way Regina avoided the topic whenever he brought it up, it wasn't a happy relationship. He'd often see the man storming out of Regina's house, shouting God knows what back at Regina just before getting into his car, his tires screeching as he made a speedy exit.

Robin wondered why Regina Mills was even dating such a character.

Regina Mills deserved better.

But Robin was 23 and he knew Regina was at least 42 (not that she looked a day over 30) and she definitely didn't see anything in him, he was for all intents and purposes, young enough to be her son.

Pushing the thought to the back of his mind, he carried on as normal, continuing their neighborly visits, occasionally washing her car or trimming her lawn when she needed it. Regina Mills was always very busy, but she always had time for him.

* * *

The first time it happened was when he'd had one too many whiskeys at the annual neighborhood BBQ, Regina had invited him back to hers for a night cap (why she did that he'll never know). A mixture of alcohol and his hormones had got the better of him and he's kissed her, hot and heavy with far too much tongue.

She'd pulled away when he slipped his hand up her shirt, brushing his thumb against the skin of her rib.

"Sorry." he'd whispered, moving away and clearing his throat for good measure.

"It's fine." She had said, breathless. He liked that, that he'd taken her breath away.

When he left later that evening, he kicked himself for being so stupid. She was far too old for him, this couldn't happen again.

He felt a little bit better after a cold shower.

* * *

When they kissed for the second time, it was Regina who made the first move. She had called him in the early hours of the morning, teary eyed and emotional.

She'd finally broke things off with Graham.

He'd held her as she wept, his fingertips brushing through her hair as she spoke, desperate to kiss her but he wouldn't, not in her vulnerable state.

When her tears finally stopped she'd climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around him, her fingers tugging at the hair at the nape of his neck. She'd kissed him then, her tongue lazily exploring his mouth as his vision blurred and he suppressed the moan that was building in the back of his throat.

She'd told him that night, as they lay naked and sweaty on her bedroom floor that she'd liked him for some time. He'd told her she was crazy but Regina chuckled and shook her head.

"Just because I'm older than you doesn't mean we can't be together." She smiled.

"Alright, darling." He'd chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to her brow.

He'd put her declaration down to her emotional state, and when he left her house in the early hours of the morning, he assumed he'd be nothing but a rebound.

He was wrong.

* * *

She proposed on their six month anniversary, slipping a gummy ring onto his finger as they sat by the fire in her living room.

Regina Mills didn't like to do anything the 'traditional' way.

"I knew the moment you walked into my life you'd never leave." She blushed.

Robin sighed, biting into his lip, "And I thought I'd be nothing but a quick rebound." He said, pressing his lips against hers, "I'm sorry I ever doubted you, my darling."

Regina smiled, "You saved me."

Robin chuckled, "All I did was shovel snow off your driveway."

Regina brushed her lips over his ring finger, "I love you."

Robin smiled, brushing a stray strand of her out of her face, "I love you, too."

* * *

They married a year later, on Christmas day in the snow - because Regina had insisted that it was the snow that brought them together, so it was only fitting they said their vows in the same way.

Robin cried as Regina delivered her vows, as she talked about how lucky she was to find him, how he saved her, and that age was simply a number that meant nothing to her.

Regina cried too, when Robin promised to love her forever, to be by her side, always.

As they made love on their wedding night, Robin thanked the Gods it had snowed that winter, because it brought him the love of his life. His Regina.

* * *

In the end, it was Robin who went first, and as he took his final breath Regina almost laughed at the irony of the situation.

He'd told her he loved her as he slipped away, his once deep blue eyes now grey, but still as gorgeous as ever.

She had cried when he slipped away, the grip on her hand going limp as his soul drifted off to a better place, she'd lost her soul mate.

A tap on her shoulder a few moments later had brought her out of her reverie, "Look Mom, it's snowing."

And then she knew Robin would never truly leave her.

He'd be with her.

Always.


	18. Dr Locksley

**For Polly, who wanted a little bit of OQ Medical AU x**

* * *

Regina's eyes burned, she was ten hours into her twelve hour night shift at the hospital and exhaustion was starting to hit her like a brick. All she wanted to do was go home, but she wasn't due to clock off until 7am - and that's if she got off on time.

"Pediatric trauma in bay five!" Someone shouted as they ran past her, pulling on gloves. Regina didn't hesitate to follow them. Nobody hesitated with a pediatric trauma call.

"What we got?" Dr Locksley asked as she joined the rest of the trauma team who had already begun working on the young patient.

"Road traffic accident, he's got a nasty head injury so we'll need to get him to CT right away to assess the damage, everything else looks fine apart from some bruising and lacerations to his face and torso area but we might want an MRI to make sure. He's on oxygen and they sedated him at the scene." Ruby explained and Dr Locksley nodded before instructing the team to prep the boy for CT and scribbling down some notes on the child's chart.

Regina really wished they weren't always on the same shift together. It wasn't enough that he was a specialist pediatric consultant, but he was one of those painfully nice guys, far too generous for his own good - and absolutely drop dead gorgeous.

They'd met on their first day at the hospital, six months ago. They were both new to the area and to the hospital, and she'd had a crush on him ever since he first said 'Hello' in his delicious British accent.

Despite working together for six months, they'd never socialised outside of work. Regina liked to keep to herself when she wasn't saving lives, and spent most of her time at the gym or sleeping.

Not that Dr Locksley, or anyone had ever invited her anyway.

"Dr Mills" He said, nodding in her direction after the rest of the team had carted the patient off to CT and it was just the two of them left.

"Locksley." She smiled, her cheeks turning a dark shade of pink - the colour they always turned when he spoke to her.

"How many times have I told you Regina, Call me Robin." He smiled, brushing his hand against her arm.

"Sorry... Robin." She mumbled, looking over the patient's notes. She could feel him looking at her, his piercing blue eyes burning an invisible hole in her red scrubs.

"So, think he'll be okay?" Regina asked after a moment, trying to draw the attention away from the fact she was still blushing.

"He's a young lad, as long as the head injury hasn't caused permanant damage I imagine he'll make a full recovery." Robin said, "So what are you doing after shift?"

Regina's eyes widened, surely he wasn't... no.

"Sleeping for a century, what about you?" She said after a moment.

"Hm." He mused, "I was rather hoping you'd join me for a drink?"

"It'll be 7am when we finish, Robin." Regina snorted.

"Well, it'll be five o' clock somewhere." He winked and scribbled his number on a piece of scrap paper. "If you change your mind, drop me a text."

Regina rolled her eyes, trying to play it cool. "We'll see."

"I hope so." Robin smirked before leaving her alone at the nurse's station. 

* * *

When Regina finally finished her shift an hour late at 8am (a child had come into the emergency room unconscious in his mother's arms, so it had been all hands on deck until they'd stabalised him), Robin was waiting in the car park for her, one foot propped up behind him against his car.

"You're late, Dr Mills." He teased.

"Had a patient, Dr Locksley. Not all of us get the flexibility of leaving on time because we're at consultant level." She said with a roll of her eyes.

Robin chuckled, "So, about that drink?"

"Are you really suggesting we go find some dive of a bar that's open at this time and have an alcoholic drink after working for 12 hours?" Regina said, digging in her back for her keys.

"Yes darling, as a matter of fact I am." He smiled, "And I'll drive."

"Okay Locksley, just this one time, but don't think I'll be making a habit of early morning drinking sessions with you okay? Be happy you caught me in a good mood." Regina sighed, throwing caution to the wind.

This was a really bad idea, dating work a colleague was against policy. But technically he wasn't _really_ her colleague because he was a consultant and essentially worked whenever the hell he liked (which Regina hated) so, maybe it would be fine.

"Your carriage awaits, milady." Robin said after a moment, holding open the passenger door for her.

"So where are we going?" Regina asked as they pulled out of the hospital car park. Her eyes were still burning but she'd passed the point of exhaustion at 6am.

"Oh but Dr Mills, that would ruin the surprise." Robin smirked.

Regina just rolled her eyes.

This was a _terrible_ idea.


	19. Love, From OQ

**For 'SydSorbet', I hope you enjoy this little bit of Valentines Day OQ fluff and have a lovely day... #LoveFromOQ x**

* * *

He hadn't mentioned Valentines Day at all.

Last year he had surprised her with a trip to a small log cabin in the middle of the forest, they had shared a candlelit dinner under the stars before retiring to the bedroom where Robin had laid rose petals over the bed and had a bottle of champagne on ice. It was cheesy, and cliche but after everything it was exactly what she wanted.

But this year he'd not said a word, days had passed with the day edging closer and closer and Regina couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness as February 14th approached and she had no plans.

* * *

When Regina awoke on Valentines Day, Robin wasn't by her side. There was no note and she couldn't hear him anywhere in the house. Her stomach twisted, tears pushing their way up and over the brims of her eyelids.

This wasn't how it was supposed to be anymore. She'd never been anyone for fuss on Valentines Day, but Robin had changed that, he'd showered her with presents and love every Valentines day since they got together.

Except today.

Wiping her eyes with her sleeves, she pushed the feeling of disappointment to the back of her mind and got dressed, deciding it best to get on with some of the chores that needed doing around the house - those dishes weren't going to wash themselves, and neither were Robin's clothes from the day before.

It was noon when Robin finally made an appearance, presenting her with a bouquet of deep red roses.

"Where the hell have you be-" Regina began, before Robin pressed his lips against hers firmly and presented her with the flowers.

"Planning." He smirked, "You didn't think I... you thought I'd forgotten?"

"You've not said a word about it Robin, what was I supposed to think?!" Regina huffed, feeling flushed.

"Darling, just because I haven't shouted about it this year doesn't mean I don't have something special up my sleeve." He chuckled, letting go of her waist and searching the cupboards for a vase to put her roses in.

"So what is the plan?" She asked, feeling a little bit guilty for getting so upset over something so ridiculous. Really she shouldn't expect anything, Robin loved her every day, and he showed her every day, what did it even matter?

"All will be revealed in due course, my love." He smiled, carefully arranging the roses neatly in the vase and placing it in the centre of the dining table. "A package will arrive for you at 4, and there will be a car picking you up at 7pm. Everything else is on a need to know basis."

"You know I hate surprises." Regina laughed, kissing his temple.

"You loved it last year if I recall." Robin said, "Now, I better get on. I'll see you tonight sweetheart."

Regina rolled her eyes before kissing him softly, waving him goodbye as he trotted down the garden path, disappearing down the road.

* * *

At 4pm, there was a knock on the door.

"Delivery for Regina." the courier smiled, handing her a rather large box. She signed for it quickly and shut the door before hurrying to her room to open it.

When she got through the mountains of tissue paper and other unnecessary packaging a lump formed in her throat, folded neatly inside the box was the most beautiful dress she'd ever seen, with shoes and a small clutch bag to match.

Regina showered and dried her hair before pulling on the dress, which was a deep red just like the roses Robin bought her earlier today. It fit her like a glove, hugging her curves in all the right places.

Robin knew how to dress his lady.

Regina was just slipping her shoes on when the car beeped outside. Throwing her lipstick into her clutch, she hurried downstairs, grabbing her keys and coat before heading out the door.

"Madam." The driver smiled, holding the door open for her. Regina smiled and slid into the passenger seat.

Where the hell was she going?

The drive wasn't long, but it was long enough for Regina to feel nervous, butterflies dancing inside the pit of her stomach. She hoped it was a good thing that Robin still made her feel like a teenager.

As the car approached it's location, Regina sucked in a deep breath. She could see Robin standing outside the restaurant, dressed in a navy blue tuxedo, a single white rose in his hand.

The restaurant was where they'd had their first date, but it wasn't bustling like it usually was. As Regina stepped out of the car, Robin's hand immediately there to guide her out, she laughed.

"You hired out the whole damn place didn't you?"

"Maybe." He smirked, pressing a kiss to her temple, "You look absolutely breathtaking."

"You look pretty dashing yourself, Locksley." Regina grinned. "This is really beautiful, I can't believe you pulled this off."

"I'm full of surprises darling." Robin smiled and led them to their table. "I can't believe you thought I forgot."

"Do you blame me? You didn't even hint this time." She blushed.

Robin just smiled, and poured them both a glass of champagne.

"To us, to many years of confusion over valentines day plans and being pleasantly surprised, to me looking nowhere near in a tuxedo as you look in a dress, and to you, my love, who brings out the best in me, even when I am at my worst. I love you."

"I love you too, Robin."


	20. Getting To Know You' (Dark OQ Week)

**A wee bit of drabble for Dark!OQ week (Day One). I do not own these beautiful characters. Enjoy.**

* * *

It started off slow, as most relationships do.

She liked her coffee black, with one sugar and he liked his milky with three. In the beginning, he made hers with two and she had to resist the urge to flare up at him, annoyance bubbling up inside her like a witches cauldron - she'd forgiven him quickly when he fucked her against the kitchen counter, their coffee soon forgotten.

She was learning how to compromise.

Compromise on things like groceries.

He liked meat. Burgers, steaks. Steak were his favourite and she hated that. Hated how they smelt. Especially the lamb ones. But he liked them so she let it go. Just like Robin let go the fact that Regina liked to sing in the shower.

She wasn't good, but it part of her. Part of getting to know her.

She liked cold crisp sheets too, so she changed the bed twice a week. Robin preferred feeling like their bed had been slept in. He liked how it smelt after they'd made love.

She didn't.

Robin liked to lie in, Regina preferred to be up at the crack of dawn. Bitter coffee in hand as she flicked through the newspaper. He'd always thought he would be the one to do that but it turned out it was her.

More often than not she wore the trousers.

He learnt early on her favourite colour was red. He liked that, she looked good in it, so be bought her a dress, a deep red dress that hugged her curves in all the right places.

She hated it, 'It isn't the right red' she had said.

She argued a lot too, another thing he learnt very quickly. But he didn't mind because he was one to let things go quickly - something Regina in turn had learnt about Robin in the early days. "They say opposites attract" she had joked after one argument.

He smelt like forest. He _always_ smelt like forest. She liked that though, it was comforting and it drew her in. It was part of what made her feel like she was home, secure, wanted.

She _hated_ summer, but Robin loved it. They compromised that first summer by heading North for a holiday, a small log cabin in the woods ("Of course!" she had said), where the weather was cooler, but warm enough to satisfy Robin's need for heat.

It was hard at first, getting to know each other. They stumbled a few times, but they learned their lessons and moved forward.

"We're soul mates." Robin had said.

Regina smiled, before rolling her eyes at his un-ironed shirt – she liked things to be neat and tidy.

"Always."


	21. Pancakes (OQ Prompt Party - Day 1)

**Little bit of drabble for #OQPromptParty week. This is for Prompt #11 - 'Regina Mothering Roland'. I'm sorry it's so short, but hope you enjoy it!  
**

* * *

Robin woke up to the sound of giggling from downstairs, he hadn't heard it in a while after everything that had happened over recent months but it warmed him inside. There was nothing quite like the sound of your child's laughter.

Stretching his aching muscles he pulled himself out of bed, pulling on a t-shirt and some shorts before heading downstairs to see what was going on.

As Robin rounded the corner to the kitchen, there they were. Roland and Regina, making pancakes.

"Now be careful sweetie, it's hot." Regina said softly, guiding Roland's hand as he poured the batter into the pan. "You don't want to burn yourself do you?"

"No 'Gina, that would be sore." Roland smiled, pancake batter all over his hands.

"Good boy." Regina smiled, handing him another scoop and watching him carefully as he poured it into the pan again. "Well Roland, you're very good at this."

"Thanks 'Gina, one more scoop?"

"Okay baby, but remember be careful okay?"

"Yes 'Gina."

Robin smiled, he'd longed for a moment like this between his son and Regina. It had been hard in the beginning, but Regina had treated Roland as her own right from the very start and for that Robin loved her even more.

"Morning you two." Robin smiled, "What are you doing?"

"Making pancakes Daddy!" Roland grinned, rushing forward to greet his father.

"They look great!" Robin chuckled, looking at the mess of batter and chocolate chips in the pan.

"I didn't want to wake you, and he was desperate to make pancakes today so..." Regina smiled, turning off the heat.

"Thank you, darling." Robin smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple as she plated up the pancakes, lifting up Roland into his chair.

"I love you... both of you." Robin smiled, settling down at the kitchen table with them both.

"We're a family now aren't we?" Roland grinned, stabbing his pancake with his fork.

"Yes sweetie, yes we are." Regina smiled, before tucking into hers too.


	22. Hope (OQ Prompt Party - Day 2)

**Here's my 2nd entry for #OQPromptParty week, which is for Prompt #79 'OQ's First Baby'. This is inspired by, and dedicated to my beautiful friend Gab who posted a beautiful manip for the same prompt.**

 **This one got me a little emotional so I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, x**

 ** _TW: Blood/Medical Themes/Suggestion of Miscarriage/Angst._**

* * *

He'd cried when she told him, become a big blubbering mess as she excitedly showed him the 10 pregnancy tests she'd taken just to be certain. He'd hugged her so tight that day, never wanting to let her go because he knew things were going to change in so many ways when their child arrived.

He'd cried again when she'd called him to say she'd found blood in her underwear that morning before racing to be at her side as they sat in the hospital, waiting. He had cried again with relief when the nurse told them everything was absolutely fine and that she'd just need close monitoring from now on, that their babies heartbeat was strong and powerful, 'Just like their Mom', he'd thought to himself.

He cried when she kicked him out after an argument. It was stupid but she was emotional and scared and he'd shouted at her in anger in the heat of the moment. He slept in his car for 2 days before he couldn't take it any longer and went home, begging Regina to take him back. They'd made love that night over and over until every inch of their bodies ached; even though he was scared he'd hurt the baby.

He didn't, and she told him that it was the best sex she'd ever had (he took that as a compliment).

He cried when they found out they were having a little girl, his arms wrapped tight around Regina as the pink balloons flew out of the box they'd ordered for their party. He'd always dreamed of being a father to a little girl one day and finally his dream was finally coming true. He had worn a pink shirt that day because he'd hoped and prayed so hard that the child growing inside of his wife was a girl, and it was.

They spent that night talking through names, Regina laughing to the point of tears at some of his suggestions.

He thought Bluebell was a perfectly good name, Regina disagreed, "Maybe for a cow" she had laughed.

He cried when she was put on bed rest due to mild preeclampsia, and cried again when he made the mistake of typing the condition into Google because he wanted to know exactly what they were dealing with.

Regina had been the one to comfort him when he'd slipped into bed that night, his face white as a sheet at the thought of losing her again. "I'm not going anywhere, thief." she'd soothed, her nails scratching at the base of his skull just the way he liked it.

He had cried when she finally went into labour out of sheer relief that it was almost finally over, that his wife would be well and his daughter would be safe in his arms but it wasn't that easy, Regina never did easy.

There were complications and after 10 hours of pushing and shoving and Regina twisting into every birthing position imaginable the Doctor agreed that the baby needed be born as soon as possible. Robin had cried again as he watched Regina wheeled down to theatre for an emergency c-section.

"Come back to me darling." He'd whispered, clutching hold of the tiny blanket that was ready to keep their daughter warm when she entered the world, "Come back to me and bring our little girl with you."

He finally stopped crying when, after what felt like a century the surgeon approached him in the corridor and told him everything was okay. Regina was fine and his daughter had weighed in at an incredibly healthy nine pounds - no wonder Regina had been in so much pain in the final days.

He cried more than he ever cried when he finally saw his daughter, Hope Locksley, tucked gently into her mother's arms, sound asleep. "She's beautiful, you're beautiful." He'd said through the tears, opening his arms to hold his daughter for the first time.

"We've waited a long time for you little one." Robin cooed, kissing her forehead softly, "And we love you very much."

When they finally took her home three days later it was Hope who was crying instead of him, and Robin couldn't help but smile at how far they'd come in the last nine months.

From now on, he'd be soothing his daughter's tears, not his own.

And Robin was okay with that (even if it was going to break his heart sometimes...)


	23. An Adventure (OQ Prompt Party - Day 3)

**Day 3 for #OQPromptParty week is Prompt #87 'Roland's First Tantrum'. Another short one but I couldn't resist writing some Regina/Roland cuteness so I hope you enjoy it, x**

* * *

Robin had been gone all of 20 minutes when it happened, Roland's firs tantrum. It had started off slowly with some mild blubbering before quickly escalating into a full blown thunderstorm of stomping feet, endless tears and what Regina could only describe as a blood curdling scream.

Roland had gone and lost his favourite teddy bear, the bear he'd had since birth and one of the few things he had left from his mother after she passed away shortly after he was born.

"I WANT MY TEDDY BEAR 'GINA!" Roland sobbed.

"I know sweetie I-"

"I WANT BARNABY BACK!" Roland cried, interrupting Regina mid sentence. This was typical. Of course the first time Roland threw his first full blown tantrum would be when Robin wasn't here. Robin was so good with Roland, always managing to calm him down when he was upset. But he wasn't here, so Regina had to figure it out on her own – much to Roland's upset.

"Roland please, calm down. We'll get you a new teddy bear okay?" Regina said in a desperate bid to sooth the toddler's cries.

"It's not the same!" He screamed, "I want that _my_ bear!"

"I know, I know… but we've searched everywhere in this damn house." Regina sighed, realising she'd just cursed in front of the 3 year old. "But I promise we'll buy you a new one, maybe an even better one."

"BUT I WANT BARNABY!" Roland screamed again, totally inconsolable. Regina had to fix this, and fast. She wasn't about to make a 911 call to Robin when she'd only just convinced him to get out the house for a few hours after spending the past week nursing a sick toddler. Regina should probably cut Roland some slack really, she thought, he had _just_ overcome a bout of horrific tonsillitis.

Although screaming bloody murder probably wasn't helping his tonsils heal (or his vocal chords).

After ten more minutes of intense screaming, kicking and more crying Regina simply couldn't take it anymore. It was time to think of something different, time to think outside the box.

"How about we go on an adventure to find your bear?" Regina suggested, Roland's crying suddenly coming to an abrupt stop, finally dying down to more of a sniffle.

"An adventure?" Roland sniffed, "For Barnaby?

"Yes, if anyone can figure out where Barnaby went, it's you. You're a big boy now aren't you?" Regina smiled, running her hands through Roland's curls.

"Mhm." Roland nodded slowly.

"Well then, why don't we use your magical big boy skills to find your bear?" Regina said.

"Okay 'gina." Roland agreed. "Sounds like fun!"

"And if you're extra good, maybe we can go for ice cream after we find Barnaby?" Regina smiled.

Roland clapped his hands excitedly at the thought of not only going on an adventure to find his teddy bear, but being rewarded with ice cream for being a good boy, "Promise?" Roland grinned, his tears now finally drying on his rosy cheeks.

"Promise." Regina smiled before planting a soft kiss on his forehead.

Maybe things would be okay after all.


	24. Best Man (OQ Prompt Party - Day 4)

**Day 4 for #OQPromptParty is Prompt #91 'Robin Asks Henry To Be His Best Man', really enjoyed writing this one so I hope you enjoy it. This one is dedicated to my beautiful friend, Giulia.**

* * *

He really shouldn't have been this nervous, if Regina loved him enough to say yes to his incredibly cheesy proposal, then there was no reason to assume that Henry wouldn't accept his offer to be best man. Still, he was terrified at the thought of Henry saying no; it was a special day and Henry was an important part of his life, he wanted him to be the one standing at his side as he married Regina.

"What's up?" Regina cooed, wrapping her arms around him from behind as he stared pensively out the window.

"Nothing my love, just thinking." Robin smiled, turning around to kiss her softly on the lips.

"About…?"

"Never you mind my sweet." Robin smiled and kissed her forehead. "It's nothing to worry yourself over, I know what you're like."

"Suit yourself, Locksley." Regina shrugged, letting go of him. "Don't forget, I'm out late tonight so dinner is in the freezer to reheat, and make sure Henry has some vegetables!"

She was halfway towards the door when she turned back to look at him, "Love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart." Robin smiled, waving her off. As soon as the door clicked Robin's heart was in his stomach, he had to do this today, and Regina being gone was the perfect opportunity.

Pulling on some boots, he jumped in the car and headed across to Emma's where Henry had stayed the night. He'd arranged for them to go to the archery range for the morning, before grabbing a bite to eat at Henry's favourite burger joint.

* * *

"Morning mate." Robin smiled as Henry opened the door.

"Hey Robin!" Henry smiled, pulling his backpack onto his back, "See you later Mom!" He shouted towards Emma who was in the kitchen making pancakes with Killian.

"All set?" Robin said, "I thought we'd go hang out at the archery range for a few hours, maybe hit up that burger place you love so much?"

"Didn't Mom cook dinner for later? I know what she's like!" Henry asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah well, one burger won't hurt… it can be our little secret" Robin said with a wink.

"Well, it's on you man!" Henry laughed and buckled his seatbelt, "Hope you're ready to get your butt kicked!"

Robin snorted, "You're on!"

* * *

"Well, I'd say that was beginners luck!" Robin huffed, hanging up his bow at the end of their session.

"Beginner? You've been bringing me here since I was 12 Robin, I'm hardly a beginner. Besides, you were totally distracted today, what's going on?" Henry said, placing his arrows in the quiver.

Robin swallowed hard, he hadn't really planned on asking him in the reception area of the archery range but he should've known that Henry would catch on eventually.

"How about we go grab that burger and have a chat?" Robin smiled, gesturing towards the door.

"Only if I can have a root beer float?" Henry grinned, sometimes Robin wondered if he really was 17 and not 12.

"Whatever you want mate." Robin agreed, following Henry out to the car.

* * *

Robin sensed the tension in the air as they waited for their food to arrive, he wanted to just get the question out of the way but knowing his luck he'd be about to ask and their food would arrive, and it would completely ruin the moment, so he decided to wait until their food had arrived before he opened his mouth.

"Robin, are you going to tell me what's going on or are we going to sit here all evening feeling uncomfortable?" Henry said, rolling his eyes as he took a sip of his float.

Robin sighed, "So you know that I love your mom very much, and that we're getting married in a few months?"

"Duh!"

"And ever since I met you, and got to know you as a family I've always considered you my son. I know you struggled with that at first but we get on so fantastically well now…"

"Okay…?" Henry said, clearly confused.

"Well, I've been thinking long and hard about who I'd like to be standing by my side as I saw my vows, and I really couldn't imagine anyone better than you."

 _Silence._

Robin cleared his throat before continuing, "So would you do me the honour of being my Best Man, Henry? I mean, of course you can say no, if you'd be uncomfor-."

"Sure!" Henry smiled, cutting Robin off before he could finish his sentence.

"Really?" Robin said, gob smacked. He hadn't expected this to be so easy. He'd expected Henry would want some time to think about it at the very least.

"Of course. As you said, you're like a Dad to me and well, I'm pretty stoked that you even considered me. I was sure you'd ask Killian.. or Grandpa David." Henry shrugged.

"So you actually hoped I'd ask you?"

"Kinda, yeah. I mean, she's my mom. Of course I'd wanna be part of your special day." Henry smiled, taking another sip of his float.

"Well, that was easier than I thought!" Robin chuckled, suddenly feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Henry started to laugh, just as their burgers arrived. "I can't believe you were totally scared to ask me, Robin. Did you think I'd freak out?"

"Not freak out per se, just… I expected you'd want to think about it at the very least." Robin shrugged, "I guess I was mistaken."

"Well, I'd be honoured to be your best man, Robin." Henry smiled, raising his glass in a toast. "To you and Mom, may you have a long and happy life together… but please no babies!"

Robin clinked his glass against Henry's and chuckled, "I don't imagine that will be an issue, my boy."

"So, did you tell Mom?"

"She actually has no idea I'm even asking you, she saw I was acting a bit strange this morning but I managed to brush it off and told her not to worry." Robin smiled, taking a bite of his burger.

"Well, why don't we tell her together when we get home… you know, soften her up before you confess you took me out for a burger?" Henry chuckled.

"Sounds perfect." Robin smiled.

* * *

As they got out the car, Henry stopped just before they got to the front door and pulled Robin into a tight hug. "Thank you for making my Mom so happy." He smiled.

Robin smiled, taken aback by Henry's sudden display of affection, "You're welcome, mate."

"Mind if I call you Dad from now on?" Henry smiled, just before they walked through the door.

Robin felt a lump form in his throat, which he cleared before answering, "I'd be honoured, Henry."

"Cool!" Henry grinned before heading inside.

Robin held back for a moment to wipe away the few tears that had formed in his eyes at Henry's sentiment before following him into the house.

He needn't have worried after all.


	25. Sick Day - (OQ Prompt Party - Day 5)

**Day 5 for #OQPromptParty is Prompt #93 'Regina Is Sick, Her Men Take Care Of Her'.**

* * *

Regina didn't like being sick, the idea of being unable to go about her daily business filled her with dread; but her head had been pounding for 2 days straight and she had woken up last night drenched in sweat and running a fever.

"You're not going anywhere, madam." Robin said, placing the back of his hand on her forehead. "You're burning up and you look like hell."

"Well aren't you charming? Regina sighed, "I have things to do, I don't have time to be sick!"

"Regina, you're probably ill because you haven't taken a sick day since you were born. You're burning yourself out babe; you need to take some time out." Robin said sternly, kissing her softly on her temple.

Regina groaned, "Fine."

"Besides, I can assure you Henry, Roland and I are more than capable of taking care of the house for one day whilst you rest up." Robin smiled, pulling on some shorts and a t-shirt.

Regina snorted, "Last time I left you all alone you almost burnt the damn house down."

Robin rolled his eyes, "Well, I'm sure we've all learned from our mistakes. You get some rest, and we'll be fine okay?"

Regina sneezed loudly, her head in agony, "Okay, I fold. Maybe I could do with a day of rest."

"Good, now, you just lie back and relax and I'll be up later with some soup and hot tea." Robin smiled, before shutting the door behind him, immediately running into Roland and Henry who were standing outside their bedroom door.

"Is Mom sick?" Henry said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Much to her distain, yes. So we're going to let her rest for the day okay?" Robin said quietly.

"What's dis…dis… dista…distain?" Roland said, struggling to say the word right.

"It means she's not very happy about it, you know how much she likes to be in control. But she's agreed to take a rest day, and I've assured her we're more than capable of sorting out the house well she does so, so are you with me?"

Roland raised his fist into the air, "Yeah Papa!"

Robin smiled, "Right, I need to run to the grocery store and get your mom some fresh soup. Can I trust you two to make sure you Mom is well looked after whilst I'm gone for thirty minutes?"

Roland nodded and Henry shrugged, "Sure thing, Dad."

* * *

When Robin arrived home half an hour later the house was eerily quiet.

Thinking the worst he plated up Regina's soup and bread, and grabbed some cutlery before heading upstairs hoping he didn't find the house in absolute chaos.

It wasn't usually a good sign when the house was _this_ quiet.

What greeted him was something quite different, Roland and Henry were on the bed next to Regina fast asleep, their arms wrapped tightly around her.

Robin smiled to himself before gently tapping on the door, all three of them rousing slowly at the sound. "I brought soup." Robin said, moving towards the bed.

"We were looking after Mommy and keeping her safe." Roland said, rubbing his eyes.

Henry chuckled, "Yeah, and I guess we kind of fell asleep in the process."

Regina pushed herself up in bed as Robin handed her the piping hot soup, "Thank you."

"It seems I needn't have worried." Robin smiled, kissing her temple gently.

When Regina finished her soup, the boys left her to get some more rest.

"I'm really proud of you two, you know." Robin smiled, "You did a fantastic job of looking after your Mom whilst I was out."

Henry and Roland both smiled proudly.

"I guess we better get a start on the chores though huh?" Henry said, looking around the living room.

Robin chuckled, "Tell you what, why don't you be in charge of looking after your Mom, and I'll do the chores?"

Both the younger boys grinned happily, "Love you, Dad!" they both said in unison.

"And I love you too." Robin smiled.


	26. Midnight Snack (OQ Prompt Party - Day 6)

**Day 6 for #OQPromptParty is Prompt #197 'Midnight Snack', I struggled with this one initially but I'm really happy with how it's turned out. Shout out to my bestie Abbie for helping me bring this idea to life, this one's for you!  
**

* * *

It was the tenth night running that he'd woken up at midnight to the smell of apple and cinnamon drifting up the stairs. The tenth night he'd padded into the kitchen to see his wife, dressed in nothing but her favourite tshirt of his and some fluffy slippers, slotting a bath of freshly made apple turnovers into the oven.

"This appears to be becoming quite the habit, sweetheart." Robin chuckled lightly, his voice still slick with sleep – not that he'd been getting much of that over the past two weeks.

Regina blushed, "What can I say, I really like apple turnovers."

"I've just never seen you bake with such vigor before." He said, wrapping his arms gently around her waist, "I know they're your specialty and everything but isn't this a little bit of overkill?"

Regina shrugged, "I just really fancied one or two."

"At midnight?" Robin said.

"Apparently my baking skills are best at this ungodly hour."

Robin let go of her and headed over to the fridge, pulling out the milk carton and taking a swig, earning a raised eyebrow from Regina.

"Any chance you could be pregnant?" He said nonchalantly.

Regina snorted, "I beg your pardon?"

Robin shrugged, "What normal person bakes apple turnovers every night for 2 weeks, at midnight?" He said, "You're clearly craving apple turnovers, and it's normal to crave certain foods if you're pregnant."

"I suppose you have a point." Regina mused, "But I don't think so, I had my period this month."

They were silent for a moment whilst contemplating the possibility of adding another person to their family.

"On second thought…" Regina said quietly, "It was late."

Robin swallowed hard, "Regina?"

Regina hesitated for a moment, "Maybe… maybe I should take a test?"

Robin agreed, both of them suddenly forgetting about their midnight snack, "Why don't I go to the 24hr drug store and get you a test, babe? Just to be sure."

Regina nodded in agreement, pressing a kiss to Robin's temple as he headed out the door.

* * *

"How much longer?" Robin asked from the other side of the bathroom door.

"A couple of minutes." Regina said, absolutely terrified about what might appear on the stick she'd just so ungracefully peed on.

"Regina…" Robin said softly, pressing his head against the door, "Whatever happens, I love you."

Before Regina could answer, two lines appeared on the stick right before her very eyes. Opening the bathroom door she looked up at Robin, tears in her eyes.

"I guess we're having a baby!" Regina said, those same tears now running down her cheeks.

Robin couldn't help but cry himself, "Regina, we're going to be parents... Again!" He grinned.

Regina smiled and kissed him softly, her arms wrapped around him tightly as they processed what was to come.

After a few moments, Robin broke away and looked at Regina with a glint in his eye.

"Shall we have an apple turnover to celebrate?" He smiled.

Regina chuckled, "I was just about to say I think it's about time for that midnight snack."

"I love you so much Regina, always." Robin smiled, kissing her softly once more.

"I love you too Robin, always."


	27. In The Rain (OQ Prompt Party - Day 7)

**I made it guys, here is my final prompt for #OQPromptParty Week, #101 'Kissing In The Rain'. Thank you to everyone who's read, reviewed, RT'd and liked my posts this week, it really means a lot to me and I've had such fun writing about our favourite thief & queen for you all. I hope you enjoy my final piece, I'm sorry it's short & sweet - but I think I ended with a good one! x**

* * *

It hadn't rained this much in five years in downtown Maine. Regina was growing tired of not being able to go about her daily duties with as much ease as when it was sunny outside, and the constant dreariness was starting to get her down.

She didn't mind a bit of precipitation usually, but it had been dark clouds and pouring rain for the last 3 days straight and she couldn't hack it any longer

"What's getting you down, sweetheart?" Robin asked, approaching her at the window, slipping his arms around her waist.

"This weather." Regina sighed, "It's depressing."

"It's not that bad babe." Robin smiled, turning her around to face him, "It's just a little bit of rain."

"It's been raining basically non stop for three days Robin, I can't do anything outdoors. The garden looks an absolute mess, too." She said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Get your coat." Robin said, Regina raising her eyebrow.

"Pardon?" Regina replied, looking at him with confusion, "If you think I'm going out in that, you're mistaken Locksley!"

Robin sighed, "Come on Regina, you said you were unhappy. So what better way to make you smile than a little dance in the rain?"

"You're crazy." Regina chuckled, "But fine, I fold. I'll meet you by the door in five."

* * *

After exactly five minutes, Regina was by the door, her black polka dot wellington boots on her feet and a matching rain mack.

Robin chuckled as he approached her, "You're adorable."

Regina simply rolled her yes.

"Ready my love?" Robin smiled, opening the door slowly.

The roads were deserted, everyone probably tucked up cosy in their houses, probably with a hot chocolate which Regina could really use right about now. She was already getting cold.

"Come on then!" Robin said, dashing out into the rain, stopping slap bang in the middle of the road.

Regina squealed as she ran to join him, "This is mad!"

Robin laughed and held out his hands, "Dance with me?"

Regina shrugged, at this point she was already absolutely soaked so she might as well embrace it, even if she was certain she'd end up with a stinking cold in the next few days.

Regina smiled, taking his outstretched hands, laughing as he spun her around a few times before pulling her closer towards.

"You're beautiful." Robin smiled, "And I love you."

Regina smiled, before pressing her lips against Robin's, kissing him softly as the rain battered against their clothes.

Breaking away after a moment, Regina smiled again, breathless, "I love you too."

Robin kissed her once more, lifting her off her feet as he did so.

"I think we better had inside now!" He chuckled after breaking the kiss, "Wouldn't want you catching a cold."

Regina snorted, grabbing his hand and bolting for the door, "I think it's a bit too late for that!"

* * *

After they had both dried off, Robin fixed them both a hot chocolate before joining Regina who was all wrapped up in a blanket on the sofa.

Blowing gently on her hot chocolate smiled at Robin, "Thank you for making me smile today."

"Anything for my Queen." Robin smiled.


	28. Always (OQ Fixit Week - Day 1)

**Little bit of angst/drabble for 'OQ Fix It Week', Day 1 - Robin Didn't Die Day. Sorry it's short, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It all happened so fast. The lights, the flashing - the crystal. One minute the lightning bolt was heading straight for his chest and the next; nothing.

A bright light burned her eyes, Robin's face disappearing in front of her very eyes. She blinked, once, twice, a hundred times and then suddenly she was back in her vault, in her bed - Robin's strong arms wrapped around her torso.

"Regina?" Robin yawned, "Are you alright? You look as if you've seen a ghost."

Regina jumped out of bed, terrified. Was this Hades' idea of a sick joke? She'd all but just watched her True Love die and now, everything was as it had been yesterday.

"Regina what's the matter?" Robin said, concerned. "What's going on?"

"You were dead. You died. I was just…" Regina spat out, fumbling for words to describe what had just happened.

"But I'm right here darling." He smiled, and oh that smile made her chest tighten and her heart race.

"You don't understand." Regina choked, "You _died_."

Robin frowned, "Hades."

"Please tell me you remember? Tell me you saw the same bright light I did, right before that fucking crystal hit your chest?" Regina said, tears forming in her eyes now.

"I don't… I don't know." Robin said, memories of what happened flooding back to him. "You don't think… do you think this is real?"

Regina took a deep breath, "I don't know, but we need to find out what the hell happened - and why I remember, and you don't."

Robin nodded, "And I know exactly who to ask."

* * *

"You're not _seriously_ suggesting that Robin  & I's love is powerful enough to stop death?" Regina scoffed, Robin looking wounded.

"It sounds crazy, I know." Tink explained, "But True Love isn't just butterflies and kisses you know. It's power stuff."

"But I saw it happen, right in front of me. And that doesn't explain why I remember and Robin doesn't." Regina sighed, flicking through another book.

"No, it doesn't." Tink said, "Like I said, True Love is complicated and incredibly powerful. I've never seen it happen before but as they say, there' a first time for everything."

"Thanks for all your help Tink." Robin smiled, squeezing her arm, "But I think this is something we're going to have to figure out for ourselves. Mind if we take these?" Robin asked, holding up a handful of books.

"Sure." Tink smiled, "But Robin is alive for a reason, so don't dig too deep okay?"

Robin nodded, before thanking Tink again and following Regina back to the vault.

* * *

Regina was pacing.

"Regina, perhaps we just need to accept that this has happened and get on with our lives. Like Tink said, it's obviously happened for a reason, why not embrace it?"

Regina snapped then, the weight of the whole day suddenly weighing heavy on her heart.

"Because I'm terrified it's a trick!" She cried, "And next time I'll lose you for real."

Robin was immediately next to her, his arms enveloping her in a tight hug, his warm lips brushing against hers in a gentle, reassuring kiss. "My darling, not even death could tear us apart this time, so whatever's next we will beat it. Together."

"But you _died._ " Regina choked, "You were gone and I was alone and now you're here and I don't know why and I cannot lose you again."

Robin cradled Regina's face in his hand, "Regina I'm not going anywhere. I promise. Whatever comes our way we'll fight it okay? You are my True Love Regina, **nothing** can tear us apart."

"I love you." Regina sniffed.

She still didn't know what happened, why they were here, why he didn't die; but maybe Tink was right. It was time to embrace what fate had given them.

A second chance.

Pulling her out of her thoughts, Robin smiled at her again, brushing his lips against hers once more, the kiss more heated this time.

"Regina, you are my future, and I will _always_ be here with you."

"Always?" Regina smiled, her tears drying now.

"Always." Robin smiled, and kissed her once more.


	29. Together (OQ Fixit Week - Day 2)

**Here is my entry for 'OQ Fix It Week', Day 2 - Fix the Zelena Baby Situation. Struggled with how to approach this initially but I quite like how it turned out in the end, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

There was no doubt who the baby's mother was when the child emerged from the womb with a light dusting of red hair upon her head and a pair of piercing blue eyes; in fact, she was the spitting image of Zelena, but seemed to bear no traits from her Father.

"What if she's not actually yours, Robin?" Regina had said, that night as they paced the hospital corridors as Zelena laboured through the night, "How can you be sure?"

"I can't." Robin snapped, angry at the situation he'd been forced into unwillingly by his True Love's wicked sister. "But we can't find out until she's born."

When news that Zelena had gone into labour had spread, Robin had rushed to be by her side out of duty, despite the swirling feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him that he was not the girl's father.

He had no proof.

"She looks like you." He had said to Zelena as he cradled the child in his arms just hours after she was born, "But she has no features of mine."

Zelena sighed, "Just do the test Robin; I know you're desperate to know if she's yours."

Robin was angry, but his heart was conflicted.

* * *

As they made love later that evening Regina could sense the pain in Robin's heart, he wasn't as attentive as usual, barely able to look into her eyes. Her heart ached for him, ached at the thought of her husband loving a child he'd had with another, ached at how she might never be able to give him a child of their own, when the sister that she despised had conceived so easily.

"What will you do if the results show Autumn isn't your daugther?" Regina asked quietly as they held each other afterward, her mind wrestling with the fact that the child may not be her husband's child but would by blood, be her niece.

Robin's brow furrowed, deep in thought, "I suppose I'll finally be able to move forward; with you."

"And if she is yours?" Regina asked, unsure if she even wanted to hear the answer he might give.

"Then I will love her with all my heart, and be the best Father I can be. She may have been conceived through deceptive means but that is not her fault. Autumn is innocent in all this, the only person at fault is Zelena, your sister."

Regina took a moment to process his answer before taking a deep breath, "You are a good man, Robin Locksley." Regina smiled, kissing him softly, "If she is your child, she will be blessed to have you as a Father."

* * *

Robin trembled as he held the plain white envelope in his hands, the envelope that would confirm if the beautiful red head that Zelena had given birth to was his.

Slowly ripping the envelope open, Robin's eyes widened as he read the words written on the page in his hands, "I'm not her Father." He said.

Regina released a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

Reaching for him after a moment, she cupped his face in her hands, "And how do you feel?"

Running his bottom lip between his teeth, he sighed, "Better than I thought I would." He smiled, and kissed her forehead, "It's a situation I never thought I'd find myself in, especially not with your sister but... now I know the truth, I can move forward. _We_ can move forward."

Regina swallowed hard, "What are you saying, Robin?"

"Autumn may not be my child, but that doesn't mean we have to close our hearts to the idea of having a family of our own."

"Is it not too soon?" Regina frowned.

"I've been living in limbo for 9 months Regina, living in a state of uncertainty; but now I've never been so sure of anything." Robin said, "I want you Regina, and a family of our own."

Regina's heart ached, "But you know I might not be able to give you a child."

"Whether you carry the child, or we explore other means of creating a family, as long as it's with you I am happy." Robin smiled, kissing her softly.

"I love you, Robin Locksley." Regina smiled; feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, a weight that she'd been carrying since the very day she'd sat in that Doctor's office as a teenager as she was told she may never be able to carry a child.

"And I love you, Regina." Robin said, "Whatever the storm, we shall face it together."


	30. Hell (OQ Fixit Week - Day 3)

**Short and sweet bit o' drabble for 'OQ Fixit Week', Day 3 - Quest To Get Robin Back. This is dedicated to all my fellow Outlaw Queen pals who, despite what happened on the show, continue to amaze me with their talent day after day; I love you all.**

* * *

They'd been here before.

 _Hell._

The red sky and smoky air, the strong smell of decay and death in the air.

It made her sick to her stomach.

' _You are my future, Regina.'_ the words echoed in her ears and even louder in her heart. The promise of a happy ending with her True Love before everything was snatched away in front of her eyes.

His soul lost forever.

Or so she thought.

* * *

Rounding the corner in the town square, Regina's neck stiffened, the tiny hairs on her skin standing up on edge as she came face to face with him.

Robin.

Her _True Love_.

"Regina." Was all he could muster before falling at her feet, his face bloodied and battered, his clothes torn to shreds, his eyes dark and full of pain.

"I'm here, it's okay." She soothed, pressing soft kisses to his temple, "I couldn't let you go, not after all you promised me, not after all we've been through."

When the others joined her, David and Killian pulled Robin to his feet.

"How long have I been gone?" Robin choked, his throat dry and hoarse. He felt like he'd been shouting for an eternity.

"A week." Regina said quietly, angry that it had even been that long whilst they searched high and low for answers on whether or not he could even be rescued.

"Roland?" Robin said, suddenly more desperate for a drink than he had ever been.

"He's safe." David smiled, "He's waiting for you."

It took everything he had for Robin to muster a smile, but he managed.

Turning to Regina with a pained look in his eye he sighed, "I'm sorry."

"What for Robin, you saved my life." She smiled softly, the others heading to the graveyard to give them some space.

"Your life that you risked coming here to find me." Robin croaked.

"I couldn't bear to think of a future without you Robin. You promised me in that damn tunnel I was your future, but you're mine too." Regina said, tears falling now, "I'd move heaven and earth for you, Robin."

Robin chuckled, wincing as the pain shot through his ribs, "I bloody love you, Regina Mills."

"And I love you, Robin." Regina smiled, before waving her hand over Robin's face and torso to heal his wounds. "Now, what do you say we find the others and get the hell out of this place?"

Robin smiled, "I'd say nothing's ever sounded so perfect."


	31. Lion Tattoo (OQ Fixit Week - Day 4)

**Something a little bit different for 'OQ Fixit Week', Day 4 - I decided to use my 'Wildcard' today and write a poem of sorts. Hope you enjoy 'The Man With The Lion Tattoo'.**

* * *

She was scared at first, terrified.  
Terrified of letting herself go and letting herself love, be loved.  
She ran away from a man who she knew in her heart was her soulmate.  
The man with the lion tattoo.

When they met for the first time, she was defensive;  
Her heart racing as he offered his hand to her  
The man with the lion tattoo.

He pursued her and she pulled away,  
Pulled away because people like her didn't get happy endings.  
She didn't deserve him.  
The man with the lion tattoo.

When she finally started to let her heart go it would skip each time she laid eyes on him.  
The man with the lion tattoo.

The first time they kissed;  
Sparks flew.  
And that's when she knew it was true.  
The man with the lion tattoo.

He was almost taken too many times from her,  
His soul almost obliterated and ripped away.  
But their love was stronger,  
Even stronger than death.

On the day they wed, her heart soared.  
Tears falling down her face as they promised to love each other until the end, hoping that somehow the end would never come.  
In the end, nothing could tear them apart as it would always be;

Regina and Robin.

Because he was the man with the lion tattoo.


	32. Arrows (OQ Fixit Week - Day 5)

**'OQ Fixit Week', Day 5 is Off Screen Day - here's Hood/Mills fluff; Robin shares his passion for archery with Henry. I really enjoy writing about Robin & Henry bonding, and I'm pretty pleased with how this turned out so I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Robin had wanted to teach Henry to shoot a bow ever since he'd started dating Regina. The boy had quickly become like his own son, just like Roland, and he longed to share his archery passion with him.

Shoving the last arrow into his quiver, Robin turned as he heard footsteps approaching the shed.

"Hey Robin." Henry smiled, leaning against the door frame, "What are you doing in here at this time of night?"

Robin chuckled, "Since when did you check up on me at this time of night, isn't it past your bedtime?"

"I'm sixteen, not five like Roland." Henry huffed, "So are you gonna tell me what you're doing or not?"

Robin smiled, "Just sorting out my bows and arrows, thought I might do a bit of night archery!"

Henry's eyes lit up, "Night archery?"

"Yeah, I quite like the challenge of the target being harder to hit, makes things a bit more exciting!" Robin grinned.

"That sounds awesome, can I come?" Henry beamed.

"I'm not sure your mother would approve of us galavanting in the forest at this time of night." Robin sighed.

Henry's shoulders dropped, his bottom lip jutting out below his top as he pouted sadly.

Robin chuckled again, taken aback by Henry's keenness to try his hand at Robin's favourite sport (it was a sport, no matter what Killian said).

"How's about I head inside and ask her?" Robin smiled, handing one of the quivers to Henry, "And whilst I'm gone you can check the arrows - there should be 15 in each quiver."

Henry nodded, taking the quiver from Robin, "You got it!"

* * *

"Regina?" Robin said softly, tapping gently on the door to her office. She'd worked long into the early hours for the past few days and he was beginning to worry; perhaps taking Henry out on a late night archery trip was a good idea, he could draw her a bath before they left, maybe pour her a glass of wine.

Yes, he'd do that.

"Come in Robin." Regina said, her head buried in paperwork as Robin approached, kissing the back of her neck gently.

"You work too hard my love." Robin whispered against her skin, "Might I suggest you take tonight off?"

Regina shifted her attention to Robin, spinning around in her chair to face him, squinting as she removed her glasses. "I have been working pretty late, but I just have so much to get done before this big pitch to our new client I sort of forgot to sleep."

"Darling," Robin soothed, cupping her face in his hands, "You need a night off, to yourself."

Regina snorted, "That'll be the day!"

Robin frowned, "Well, actually I have a suggestion."

Regina raised her eyebrows, "I'm listening…"

Robin cleared his throat, "How about I draw you a bath, pour you a glass of wine... And take Henry with me to do some late night shooting - arrows of course, not bullets?"

Regina's nose crinkled as she contemplated his proposal, "It is quite late, but I suppose it's not a school night."

"So is that a yes?" Robin smiled, dropping a gentle kiss to her temple.

"I suppose it is, I could do with a little time to unwind - it's been a tough week."

"I know my sweet, which is why when Henry asked to join me this evening I thought it might be the perfect opportunity for you to do just that!" Robin smiled.

"You, Locksley, are a keeper." Regina said, kissing him softly.

"I love you too, now let me draw your bath before I tell Henry the good news!"

* * *

"Awesome shot Henry, you're a natural!" Robin cheered, passing Henry another arrow from the quiver on his back, "Now, this time, just pull it a little further towards your face before releasing okay?"

Henry nodded, biting his lip in concentration, his heart set on hitting the target in the centre of the tree.

Releasing the bow, Henry dropped it to his side and crossed his fingers before cheering loudly as the arrow lodged itself right in the centre of the tree with a loud twang.

"I did it!" Henry grinned.

"You're certainly a skilled archer, lad - might even be able to give me a run for my money." Robin chuckled, pulling the arrows from the target with one swift tug.

"Thanks for bringing me Robin, this is so much fun." Henry beamed, "And thanks for looking after my Mom, she's really struggled this week, I'm glad she has you."

"You're welcome Henry, I've wanted to take you out for a long time, I'm really pleased you enjoy it as much as I do, perhaps we can do it again soon? Maybe even go away for a weekend, with Roland too?" Robin smiled, slinging his bow over his shoulder.

"I'd love that." Henry smiled.

"Me too lad, me too."


	33. Pain (OQ Fixit Week - Day 6)

**Some painful Roni/Robin drabble for 'OQ Fixit Week', Day 5 'Roni Day' cos it's been a stressful day and I didn't feel like writing fluff..**. 

* * *

"Robin?" Roni asked as she saw him enter the bar, "Is that you?"

Robin smiled, approaching the bar, "That it is."

"Thank God!" Roni sighed with relief, "I thought you were gonna be late."

"Am I ever late Milady?" Robin smiled, placing his guitar case on the bar.

Roni snorted, "Um yeah, all the damn time!"

Robin pouted, looking wounded, "Roni... I'm sorry I-"

"Save it Locksley, the rest of the bands already set up so get your ass downstairs!" Roni said, pointing towards the basement.

"Yes ma'am..." Robin winked, picking up his guitar case and heading downstairs. 

* * *

"Nightcap?" Roni said, wiping down the last section of the bar.

"How could I turn down a nightcap with you darling?" Robin smiled, grabbing two glasses from behind the bar, together with the dark rum.

Roni shrugged, her heart aching - the night suddenly taking a sour turn as Roni recalled the events of the past year.

"Roni..." Robin whispered, his hand running up and down her arm, "I said I was sorry."

"I know." Roni said, biting down on her bottom lip.

"I didn't mean-" Robin sighed, swirling the liquid in his glass.

"Yeah, I know." Roni sighed, downing the liquid, wincing as the rum burned her throat. "I'm sorry too."

Covering her hand with his, Robin smiled. "I still love you, Roni."

"Don't be crazy Locksley." She snorted, "Don't say what you think I wanna hear."

Robin groaned, "I'm not babe, I'm just being honest, something I should've done a long time ago."

"What, by sleeping with my best friend?!" Roni snapped, pouring herself another shot which she downed before turning her back to Robin. "You can show yourself out,Locksley."

"Roni please forgive me. I was young and stupid okay? Don't let that ruin what we could have."

Still with her back to Robin, Regina sighed again, "I didn't, you did."

Robin sighed, defeated, "Goodnight then, Roni."

"Night Robin."


	34. Adventure Awaits (OQ Fixit Week - Day 7)

**Day 7 of 'OQ Fixit Week' - D!OQ Day, Robin and Regina get matching tattoos. Thanks for another great prompt week guys, I really appreciate y'all reading & reviewing, it means a lot.**

* * *

Regina smiled as she finished perusing the design the tattoo artist had drawn for her, it wasn't half as bad as she'd expected it to be, an intricate arrow with the words ' _Adventure Awaits'_ intertwined within, it was exactly what she wanted.

It hadn't been easy adjusting to life in the modern world, she'd agreed to move to California with Robin six months ago and it had taken her a while to settle in; living in another realm wasn't always easy, especially when you're the Evil Queen - at least Robin called her Regina most days; unless he was really angry.

It had taken time for their love to blossom, but when he shot the arrow with a ring attached past her dresser six months ago she had struggled to find reason not to accept his proposal, especially when the other part of her had sacrificed so much to ensure she would be able to move on and be happy in her own right.

"Regina?" Robin smiled, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"What do you think?" Regina smiled, handing the piece of paper to Robin so he could examine the design himself, "Beautiful isn't it?"

Robin's eyes hovered over the page before shifting to look at Regina, "Oh yes, stunning in every way."

Regina blushed, knowing he was referring to her, not her tattoo. Biting down on her bottom lip she chuckled, "And yours?"

"Right here milady." Robin smiled, unfolding a piece of paper he'd just taken out of his back pocket and presenting it to Regina.

Regina smiled, it was perfect - the same base design as hers but more fitting to Robin. The arrow was thicker, the script stronger and less feminine than hers - but it was beautiful all the same.

"It's perfect." Regina smiled, handing it back to him, "So, when are we going to get them done?"

"Whenever you're ready, Regina." Robin smiled, "There's no rush, it may have been your decision to get matching tattoos but you've been so bold in the steps you've taken these past few months since I've proposed, I don't want you to feel like you have to rush into anything. It's been a difficult 2 years for us both. I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy." Regina smiled, "I led a life of chaos and destruction for so long, just being here with you is more than I could've ever imagined."

Robin chuckled, "Well, I didn't exactly picture myself wedding the Evil Queen either."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Alright thief," she said, "I think it's best we get these done before I change my mind about marrying such a sarcastic bastard."

Robin bowed dramatically before her, gesturing for her to go before him, "My Queen."

* * *

The pain of the needle as it etched the image and script onto her skin wasn't like anything she'd experienced, even after all she'd lived through. It stung but it wasn't unpleasant, and she knew the outcome would be worth it. A permanent fixture on her wrist to represent her love for Robin, and how far she'd come in the last two years since everything had happened.

"You're all done." The tattoo artist said, cleaning the site so she could take a look.

"It's perfect." Regina smiled, her heart tugging, the darkness within her seeming so distant now, so distant since she'd fallen in love with Robin.

Robin was done shortly after, approaching Regina with a smile as they compared their new ink - a permanent reminder of not only how far they'd come, but how far they could go.

"So, what do you say my Queen?" Robin smiled, kissing her gently. "Ready for a new adventure?"

Regina nodded, glancing down at their tattoos as they stood hand in hand.

"You bet, Thief."


	35. A New Adventure At Xmas (OQ Advent 2017)

**Happy Holidays everyone! Here is my entry for #OutlawQueenAdvent (Day 17). To check out all the other fantastic entries, check out 'onceuponadvent' on Twitter!**

 **I've really loved being part of all the prompt weeks etc. this year, the OQ fandom really is a talented one! Thank you to everyone who's read, reviewed and rec'd my entries this year and thank you to the people who've organised and run all these fantastic opportunities for the fandom to showcase their amazing talent.**

 **Merry Christmas OQ'ers, I love you all!**

* * *

On the first day of Christmas he bought her a red dress, one that hugged her form in all the right places, a slit up to the knee. "This is perfect." he'd said to himself as he admired it on the hanger in the store, imagining it on Regina instead.

He had it gift wrapped in the most beautiful box, with soft red ribbon tied around it, the box sprinkled with Cranberry and Orange scented potpourri.

It was perfect.

On the second day of Christmas he'd asked for Henry's blessing, "Only with your permission, of course." He'd said to the young boy as they spent the day out in the woods practising their archery skills.

"Of course you can, Robin." Henry had beamed, missing the target in all the excitement at the prospect of his mother finally having the happy ending she deserved. "You're already part of the family anyway, why not make it official?"

Robin's chest had tightened then at the statement, that Henry already considered him part of their family.

On the third day of Christmas she almost stumbled across the box left for safe keeping in his bedside cabinet, the box that contained the diamond ring that he had specially made all those months ago when he decided he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this woman at his side. "You know not to go looking for things in certain places this close to Christmas, darling." He had said, trying to play it off as nothing.

He was glad then that he'd hidden it in a decoy present box that he knew Regina wouldn't think twice about opening.

On the fourth day of Christmas they spent the evening sampling the finest mulled wine in the town, Robin laughing as they walked through the market square, Regina a little tipsy and struggling to walk across the cobbled streets. "You shouldn't have let me have that 3rd glass." She chastised, before pulling him in for a kiss underneath some mistletoe that hung above them.

She tasted like berries and it drove him wild.

On the fifth day of Christmas he sent her away for the weekend, she'd been working late all week and he knew she needed some time away from the house; time to unwind and relax in her own company. She'd insisted it wasn't necessary but had called him later that evening as she sat in the bath at the resort thanking him for being so in tune with her needs.

She'd rewarded him thoroughly on her return by finally trying on the sexy elf outfit he'd bought her the previous Christmas.

On the sixth day of Christmas they had a fight, she had screamed at him so loud that night he was sure all his months of planning would go to waste, that every single thing he'd put into place since the beginning of the season would all be for nothing.

He'd found her later that evening sitting alone on a bench underneath the town Christmas tree. "Take me home." she had said through tear filled eyes, Robin obliged happily, more than glad to put their disagreement behind them.

On the seventh day of Christmas he dropped the first hint, she'd brushed it off as nothing but a light hearted joke.

Robin was grateful.

On the eighth day of Christmas they danced in the street as the snow fell around them, Roland and Henry running around excited at the sight of the first snowfall. He'd kissed her softly as snowflakes covered them from head to toe, "I couldn't imagine a more perfect Christmas than this one, my love." She had smiled and kissed him back, oblivious of what was to come.

On the ninth day of Christmas they paid for their time in the cold, Regina's fever spiking in the middle of the night as she tossed and turned in their bed. Robin had spent the night feeding her warm broth and tending to her fever with a cool, damp cloth.

On the tenth day of Christmas Robin took the boys out in search of the best Christmas hot chocolate to give Regina time to rest, when her fever finally broke that night she whispered how much she loved him as he lay asleep next to her, "I love you, Robin Locksley."

On the eleventh day of Christmas, Robin spent the day in the woods with Roland and Henry putting the final touches to what he'd been planning for what seemed like forever. "She's going to love it, Robin." Henry had smiled, unable to resist enveloping Robin in a tight hug, "Thank you for making this Christmas the best yet."

On the twelfth day of Christmas, Robin left the house at the crack of dawn, with nothing but the red box and a note that instructed Regina to meet him at the clearing of the woods at noon; and to wear the red dress.

* * *

Opening the box, Regina gasped. She'd never seen such a beautiful dress in all her life. Eagerly ridding herself of her dressing gown she pulled on the dress.

A perfect fit.

As she approached the clearing in the woods her heart pounded inside her chest, her mind full of questions as to what Robin might be up to.

Spotting the clearing ahead, Regina began walking faster, she could hear their song playing in the distance.

And then suddenly there he was;

Robin Locksley, down on one knee in front of her.

"Regina, we've had so many adventures together over the past few years." Robin smiled, the ring sparkling in the midday sunlight, "What do you say we embark on the biggest one yet? Will you marry me?"

Regina immediately nodded frantically, "Yes!" she cried, "A thousand times yes"

Relieved, Robin rose to meet her and slipped the diamond ring onto her finger.

"I love you Regina, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Robin."

After sharing a thousand kisses, Regina smiled as she saw Roland and Henry emerge from behind the treeline.

"Congratulations Mom!" Henry beamed, "You finally have the happy ending you've always deserved."

Regina smiled again, unable to contain the tears now, "I most certainly do."


End file.
